Secrets
by ShellyHale
Summary: Bella Swan goes back to live with her father and brother.She hopes to escape her past. What happens when her past comes back?And everyone around her seems to be hiding something. Poor Bella, everyone has secrets.EXB -Full summary inside AH!-
1. It's a family thing

_Summary: Bella moves back to Forks with her father and brother. She felt like if she moved away that her secrets and mistakes will be all part of the past. But what happens when her past comes back?And in the meantime she has to deal with present drama. She likes her brother's best friends and they have secrets of their own. Why does Jasper hate Edward? Why does Alice secretly wish Bella never came? Who will she end up with? And how will Emmett react to all this?_

**Bella's POV**

"How long has it been Dear?" A middle aged lady with burgundy hair asked me as I sat on the waiting chairs in the airport. "Eight years," I said simply. "Miss it much" She asked, dragging on the conversation. "No," I replied again. "Then?" She was too into this conversation. "I miss the people, not the place," I replied truthfully and with more emotion than I have had in this entire conversation. "Is it a boy?" She asked excitedly. "No. Two boys," I smiled at myself. "Oh," She said raising an eyebrow. "My brother and father," I made myself clear, I didn't want her to think that way about me. "How lovely," She smiled.

After she finished talking to me, I spotted a man with curly dark brown hair, a mustache, and big brown eyes. I was going to take a 50/50 chance and say it was- "Charlie!" I yelled and he turned around, with a huge grin on his face. "My daughter!" He ran to me. "Dad!" I yelled back as I threw myself at him and we hugged for a minute." My my, Look at you!" He cheered. "Your all grown up!" "Dad it's only been eight years," I laughed at his expression. "You left a small fragile ten year old. Now look!" He laughed at himself. "Now lets get you home," He said warmly. Aw home. How I've missed home.

"SO how was it?" Charlie asked as we were a couple blocks from the house. We had been silent most of the time. "It was…interesting," I smiled at him. No need for him to find out what his stupid teenage daughter did while she was away. "I hope you had fun," Oh! _Too_ much fun. "Thanks Dad," I replied as he waited for my answer.

We arrived quickly to a small cabin-like house. The outside was painted with all types of browns. It wasn't that bad. Charlie parked his cruiser on the driveway and he helped me with my luggage. "Where is he?" I asked him, as I noticed there was no noise coming from inside. "School," He said. "This late?" I asked, it was about eight in the night. I know my brother, he wasn't at school being tutored or anything academic. "Football," Ah! That's much more like him. "Aw, I thought he would meet his baby sister as soon as she arrived," I pretended to pout. "Actually Sweetie," Dad sounded Embarrassed. "I didn't tell him you were coming," He blushed lightly. "What?! Dad!" I complained. " I wanted it to be a surprise!" He said honestly. "Fine dad," I had just walked through the door, I didn't want to have an argument with my father just now.

"Sweetie!" Dad called me from downstairs. I was in my new room unpacking, since it was night I was already dressed in my pajamas. "Yes?!" I yelled from up here. "Come down here," He ordered. I sighed, and quickly made my way to him. "Yes?" I asked. "I'm going out to the Reservation, there seems to be some problems with the boys," He said. "Okay Dad," I smiled at him. "Bye Sweetie!" He yelled making his way out of the house. I looked around the empty house, and it barely hit me how much I really missed this place. It was small, old, dusty. But it was homey. It had that lovable feeling, I wouldn't trade it for anything. I would gladly give up those two past years, for this. For them. _Damn mistakes! _I grunted.

I found myself to be alone, and what better way to pass the time, than by singing! I smiled and slapped myself slightly. I was a big lame. I got my Ipod and shuffled it to a random song. I connected it to the speakers I had brought with me and waited for the song to play. I squealed as I heard my favorite song play. **Heartbreaker by P!nk**

I keep thinkin' bout that little sparkle in your eye

Is it a light from the angels, or your devil deep inside?

What about the way you say you love me all the time

Are you liftin' me up to heaven, just to drop me down the line?

There's a ring around my finger,But will you change your mind?

And you tell me that I'm beautiful,But that could be a lie

Are you a heartbreaker?

Maybe you want me for the ride

What if I'm fallin' for a heartbreaker?

And everything is just a lieI won't be leavin' here alive

I won't be leavin' here alive, no

Temporary happiness is like waiting for the knife

Cause I'm always watchin' for someone to show their darker side

So maybe I'll sit back and just enjoy all this for now

Watch it all play out, see if you really stick around

But there's always this one question

That keeps me up at night

Are you my greatest love

Or disappointment in my life?

Are you a heartbreaker?

Maybe you want me for the ride

What if I'm fallin' for a heartbreaker?

And everything is just a lieI won't be leavin' here alive

I might as well lay down and dieI'm holding on with both hands and both feet, oh

Promise that you won't pull the rug out from under me

Are you a heartbreaker?

Maybe you want me for the ride

I pray to god you're not a heartbreaker

This time around I won't survive

Cause if I'm fallin' for a heartbreaker

And everything is just a lie

I won't be leavin' here alive

I might as well lay down and die, oh

I won't be leavin' here alive

As I finished I heard the door fly open, and a group of people came through the old wooden doors. "Whoa," I heard the blonde male say as he spotted me. "What the hell?" The blonde female said shortly after the guy. "Dang," The small fairy-like one said. "Whoa too," A bronzed hair boy said."Um?" I recognized my brother. He was surely different but what gave him away was the family eyes. They were big and brown, and his curly black hair made him look adorable, and the dimples helped a lot too.

The three guys were ogling me, and I noticed why. I was wearing some boxers I found in my brothers room and a tight white muscle shirt, and my wavy hair was flowing around my back. "You know Emmett the way you are looking at me isn't _Emmy Bear _like. Poor _Belsy_!," I laughed at our pet names for each other. He eyes flushed open, and his face was overwhelmed with surprise. "Surprise?" I laughed and I heard a booming laugh escape his mouth. "Belsy!" He laughed and charged to me. "No Em No! _Down_!" I yelled but he ignored it and picked me up in a bone crushing hug. I wrapped my legs on his muscely stomach and threw my hands around his neck, as he spun me around even faster.

"Im getting dizzy here!" I shouted at my brother. "Aw baby girl!" He laughed as he placed me back on the ground. "Ehem!" I heard someone clear their throats behind us. "Rose! Babe!" My brother smiled. SO he had a girlfriend. "Aw Emmy-Bear! You never told me you had a girlfriend when you wrote to me!" I batted my eyelashes at him, and he knew what I was about to do. "No!" He yelled. "We talked so many times late at night! And you could mention her?" I pretended to be mad. "Bells," He whispered, the blonde girls face was red with fury. "Gosh, why did I bother to come, if you already have a girl to look after you," I sighed. "Um," He said confusedly. I laughed harder. "Aw, man! The look on your face! _Priceless_!" I laughed harder at him. "You've always been such a wimp," I said to my brother.

"Who is _this _bitch?" Rose said. "Whoa," I said stunned. "Pretty blonde isn't nice huh?" I asked my brother, and he shook his head. The guy and the small pixie laughed. "Shut up!" My brother ordered them and the silence fell again. "Rose, Baby, love of my life, my soul mate, the most beautiful-" "Oh Emmett you girl!" I shoved him out the way and I stood in front of her. "Hi, Rose," I smiled at her but she didn't return the gesture. "Anyhow, Im your sister-in-law!" I tried to be friendly but if she didn't budge I would be right up there at her level. "Sister-in-law?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "She's my baby _sister!" _Emmett cleared the situation. "Oh!" Rose said very embarrassed. "Sorry about that, She likes to play jokes," Emmett smiled. "It's a family thing," I butted in.


	2. I'm in trouble

**Bella's POV**

"Im really sorry," Rosalie said very embarrassed. "Don't be! I just felt like getting back at Emmett," I laughed. "He used to play this on guys that came after me," I smiled at the memory. Only if I had Emmett when I really needed his protection. "She was ten! You should have seen the guys after her!" Emmett said shaking his head in disapproval. "Pssh," I said and walked to the other people there.

"Hey! Im Bella," I said to the small pixie girl. "Hi! Im Alice," She jumped onto me, almost knocking me into the floor from the force of her hug. "Nice too meet you Alice," I laughed of how straight forward she is. "We are going to be best friends!" She said bouncing on her tiny feet. Aw that's sweet. "Thank Alice," I smiled. My eyes shifted to the tall blonde male. He was pale white, with beautiful blue eyes. His hair was messy, but cute it covered part of his ocean blue eyes. I felt like pushing it away to get a better look at them. "Hi Im"-"Bella," He nodded after saying my name. "Im Jasper," He said and we shook hands. I blushed from the contact. _Argh! How girlier can I get?_"And I;m Edward," said a charming voice. I faced the most gorgeous guy i have ever seen. He had dark emerald eyes, which were highlighted by his reddish brown hair. "Bella," I mumbled.

"Hem!" Emmett cleared his throat and pulling me from Edward's gaze.. "Not that i dont mind Belsy, but why are you here?" My brother asked. "Does my presence bother you?" I asked him. "No! Dont get me wrong!" He said. "It's just we werent expecting you," He said. " I missed you guys," I shrugged. "What did you do?1" He burst out laughing. Emmett knew me to well. "Nothing," I said rolling my eyes. _Nothing you need to know_...

"SO Bella tell us about yourself!" Alice said excitedly and dragged me to couch. Jasper took the seat left of me, while Edward took the right one. Emmett glared at them in a dissaproving manner. But i shrugged it off. Rosalie and him took the love seat, and ALice the floor. "Well what do you want to know?" I asked her. "Um why didn't Emmett tell us he had a sister?" She asked looking at him and back at me. "We haven't seen each other in eight years," I snuck a glance at my brother. "Our parents separated when we were ten," "Fraternal twins?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Yeah," I smiled at her. "Cool! My brother and I are fraternal twins too!" She bounced on the floor. "So Bella were did you come from?" She asked switching the subject rapidly. _Florida_…"Phoenix," I said to her. " Hey Alice when did you guys move here? I never saw you guys before," I asked her, I didn't like this 'Lets get to know Bella' conversation. "Well the Hales"-She pointed at the blondes-"Came about a week before us."-She pointed at herself and her godlike brother-" We met Emmett sophomore year of high school," She smiled. "Two years ago," Jasper said quickly after her. "She drags it on," Rosalie said from my brothers lap.

Suddenly I felt a wave of jealousy. They were so normal. They met and had an ordinary friendship. I wish I could have been part of it, instead I got landed in Florida. That's when everything went bad. I sighed. "Bella, What's wrong?" Emmett asked me. "Nothing, Im just tired," I said convincingly. " You should probably go to sleep. You'll see everyone tomorrow at school," He said. I nodded and stood up. "Say goodnight guys!" Emmett ordered them. "Goodnight Bella," They said in unison. I laughed, "Goodnight guys," I yawned and before I could make it past the couch I tripped on gravity. I landed on Jasper lap. He face was only centimeters away from mine, I couldn't help but stare at those beautiful blue eyes. I blushed, as he stared back. "Sorry," I murmured.

"Here you go," Emmett picked me up by the shirt like a rag doll. "Up you go," He pointed to the stair as he placed me back on my feet. "Thanks," I blushed again. "Don't trip on anything going up," My brother smirked. Before i went upstairs i took a look at the scene. Edward and Jasper were glaring at each other, almost ready to attack one another. Emmett just shook his head at them."Goodnight," I said once last tiem and ran upstairs.

--

"Belsy!" Emmett's roar woke me up. I stumbled and fell off my bed, blankets wrapped around me. "Emmett?" I stared at him incredulously. "Did you just record this?" I asked him. There was a small silver camera in his giant hand. "Hell yeah!" He laughed again. "Why?!" I threw a pillow at him. "I haven't seen you in eight years! Im getting you on tape from now on!" He smiled. "Un-freaken-believable!" I shook my head at him. I was momentarily blinded by light. "Emmett!" I yelled after the flash from the picture returned my sight. "Get dressed!" He laughed and ran out the room.

After I quickly showered, I blow dried my hair, until the brown waves looked decent. I decided to wear my hair down today, so the waves just flowed around me. I slipped on some black denim short shorts, a blue v-neck, and blue ballet slippers. I looked in the mirror and decided I would wear some make-up. Only mascara and some black eyeliner for the bottom of my eyes. I stared at my reflection. Analyzing it carefully.

"No messing up this year Bella," I spoke to myself. "Remember you have family here now, it's not just _your_ reputation. It's _theirs_ as well," I sighed. _How could I ever be so stupid? _Rene and Charlie taught me better than that. But the only excuse I could come up with was, 'I was just acting out'. I shook my head. I have to change, I just have to.

"Belsy!" Emmett called me. "I'm going!" I shouted. I grabbed my bag just outside the bathroom door and ran downstairs. "Oh surprised you didn't visit the floor," He chuckled. "Whatever," I rolled my eyes. He handed me a granola bar and led me outside the house.

"Emmett," I whispered as I froze. "What?" He asked looking at me. "You honestly don't expect me to get in _that_," I pointed to the driveway. "Urgh," He grunted and pushed me to the passenger side. "It's just a Jeep Bella," He said irritated. "It's freaken Godzilla!" I said shocked. "Whatever," He pushed me up into the monstrous Jeep. "Planning on joining a monster truck rally?" I asked. I looked out the window and gasp. _We were ten feet off the ground! _"Relax Belsy," He smiled. He turned to me, his eyes were shifty. "Enjoy the ride," He laughed and turned on the ignition.

Apparently I didn't have to worry about the Jeep. I had to look out for the monster driving it! How can someone who's father is the Chief of police, drive like this? I swear we hit a cat on the way here. "Bella," Emmett said shaking his head. He was already standing outside my door. "You can let go of the seat now," He said. I didn't realize I was clutching the seat for my dear life. With one muscley arm, my brother pulled me down from Godzilla.

As he placed me on the floor I saw his friends strutting over to us. As soon as my feet touched the ground I fell. "Land!" I yelled, hugging the floor. "Bella!" Emmett complained. "You drive like a crazy person!" I yelled from the safeness of the floor. "Fine! Jasper could drive you home then," He said amusingly. I looked up to glare at my brother but instead I looked directly into a pair of blue eyes. "Need help?" His mellow voice asked me. For a second I was breathless so I just nodded. His firm pale arms picked me up."Where's Edward?" I said trying to hide my azmaement. "Sucking someone's face off," Jasper mumbled. "Huh?" I asked.

"Let's get to class Bella," Alice said, out of nowhere and pulled me forward to the buildings. I turned for help and I saw Jasper was right behind us. "Alice _relax_," He said to the energetic pixie. Alice let go, and the three of us walked into the buildings in a normal human pace.

"Wow, you grab a lot of attention huh?" Jasper asked. When we walked everyone seemed to be looking at me. Some girls glared at me, while boys stared. "Is that a bad thing?" I asked him. "Of course not," He said, smiling lightly. "I would be mesmerized by you too," He added after. I stood there, just gawking at him. He smiled back as I look intently at him. "Ehem," Alice cleared her throat. "I guess I'll go to class now," She looked at Jasper but he didn't return the gaze. "Bye," He said without looking at her. She glared at him and rolled her eyes at me and stormed off.

"Is she mad?" I asked him, watching the pixie fade into the crowd. "Who?" He asked. "Alice," I laughed lightly. "Where is she?" He asked snapping away from my face and looking around. "Nevermind," I laughed at him. _He was so sweet. _We continued to walk, in silence, but it wasn't awkward at all. "If you don't mind, I have to leave you here," he said, there was some disappointment in his voice. _He leaned against my classroom's wall. _

I was going to give him a hug, but someone shoved me. Luckily Jasper caught me. "Oh didn't see you there," I heard a velvety voice. "Fuck off Cullen," Jasper growled. What's going on? I thought they were good friends. "Cullen?" Edward mocked him. "Such a temper Jazzy," He said. "Son of a bi-" "Jasper!" I said shocked. He looked like such a calm person. "I'll save you a seat," Edward said to me, but winked at Jasper as he walked in.

"Is everything okay?" I asked Jasper. "Yeah," He said. "Just watch out for that guy," He frowned. I nodded, but was confused. I gave him a peck on the cheek. He flushed lightly and walked away, blending into the crowd.

I was about to walk into my class, when i felt a vibration. Who would be texting me right now?

**Jasper Hale?! Already?**

**Gosh, B. I thought you would wait a couple of days before attacking your next victim**

**Poor Jazz...**

** Im always watching-K.**

Attached to the text mesage was a picture of me kissing Jasper on the cheek. It was only ten seconds ago! I looked arounf but there was no one around. Oh no.. No no no!! _K?_ I gulped. The anti-christ! _Im in trouble_...


	3. The Bet?

**Bella's POV**

_Crap_. "Don't panic," I said to myself. It's probably someone playing a joke…._Oh yeah! Explain the picture! _"Shut up," Oh great. Now Im talking to myself. Im loosing it. I'm loosing it.

As I walked into the classroom, I noticed a group of girls huddled, giggling, around a desk. Some boys were glaring at them, while the rest jerked their heads up as I walked in. I ignored them and walked directly to the front desk. "Mr. White?" I asked the old, gray haired, man. "Yes?" He replied, looking up at me. "Im Isabella Swan," "Ah, Emmett's sister. Yes, your father said you were coming," He interrupted me. "Yeah, where do I sit?" I asked. He scanned the room for empty seats. His eyes met the girls and he sighed angrily. "Ladies! Take a seat." He ordered them

One by one they cleared the desk. And behind the girls, and the sniggering, was Edward Cullen. Looking amazing. He smiled a breath taking crooked grin. I gasped. "Ms. Swan take a seat by Mr. Cullen," as I walked to my new seat, I heard Mr. White mumble "Poor girl,"

"I told you," Edward whispered as I sat down. My heart temporally stopped as he spoke. "H-huh?" I managed to choke out. "I saved you a seat," He said. "Oh," I replied. Then I remembered what happened outside, with Jasper. "What did you do to Jasper?" I asked him. For a brief moment, he looked shocked, guilty, and sad. "Who said I did anything?" He said managing to look expressionless.

"Well I don't know Jasper _that_ well, but he seems to snap only at you," I said, daring to stare into his green eyes. "_You_ should try and get to know _me_," He said softly. There goes my heart again. _Ah, this couldn't be happening to me._ I turned to Mr. White, who had started the lesson already. "Do I make you nervous Isabella?" He said putting a hand on my thigh. "N-No," _Does he? _He laughed. "Is that your girlfriend?" I asked looking at a blonde giving me the evil eye. "Lauren?" He asked, peeking at her. "Sure," I said. "Nope," He said calmly popping the P.

For the remainder of the class, I managed to ignore the Greek God sitting next to me. I promised I was going to change, and Edward Cullen is not about to ruin that for me. Hm Edward Cullen. Why would Jasper tell me to watch out for Edward? He was pretty nice.

Edward did a good job at ignoring me as well. Which seemed to bother me. Not because he wasn't talking to me, but how he flirted with the girls throwing themselves at him. Not that, that bothers me either it's just-…._Argh never mind you don't get it……_

"Bella," The velvet voice called. As I tore myself from my thoughts, I noticed the classroom was empty. "Bella," The voice spoke again. My head automatically turned the direction which it came from. There, at the door way, was Edward. "Yeah?" I replied. "Time to go," He said raising an eyebrow at me. "Oh," I grabbed my bag and headed towards the door. "Walk you to class?" He asked politely. There wasn't any harm in _that_. "Why thank you," I smiled.

We walked through the halls, in silence. As some other students passed through us, they stared and whispered. "Cullen already snagged the new girl," A guy said to his friends as he passed us. _Okay? _"You know Bella, you look very beautiful today," Edward said charmingly. "You don't look bad yourself," I blushed. He laughed, and then grabbed my arm. Stopping me from walking away.

He cornered me against a wall. My breathing stopped as he pressed himself closer to me. "W-what a-re you-" He interrupted me by lifting my chin up. He leaned closer to me. I could feel his cool breath against my face. His forehead pressed on mine. I closed my eyes _(reflex) _It's coming…

"Edward!" Someone screamed. He sighed angrily. "Baby, I was waiting for you," I recognized the blond girl form English. _Wait, baby?_ "Oh um-" He stepped away from me, walking towards her. "Bella needed help finding her next class," He lied smoothly. _That mother trucker_! "Hurry!" She whined. She looked at me and smiled, phony bitch. She grabbed Edward by the collar of his shirt, and pulled him in. She kissed him heavily and he in no way intended to stop her. "I'll wait for you," She said tearing away from Edward's face. She winked at me and Walked away.

Edward turned back to me. "So," He smiled, that infamous crooked smile. "Did you lie to me?" I asked pushing him away, as he tried getting closer. "About?" He asked grabbing my arms. "You told me-" He pushed back against me-" That she wasn't your _girlfriend_!" I yelled at him. _Angry much? _"Oh," He simply said. I glared at the Greek God. "You were going to _kiss_ me," I said in a matter-of-factly tone. "Who said she has to know?" He said.

I analyzed his perfection for a moment. Now I get it. The girls, the whispers, the lies. Jasper was right. I smiled back at Edward. I pulled him just like Lauren did. Except I jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist. He looked eager, excited. _Pathetic. _He leaned in, as he closed his eyes. My face was centimeters away from his, and I leaned in closer. My lips right above his, not touching. "You're a pig," I said to him softly. I jumped back on my feet. "And pathetic," I added. I grabbed my bag and walked away. Leaving a stunned Edward behind.

--

**Edward's POV**

Just as I was about to kiss the beautiful new girl, she stopped. "You're a pig," She said to me. She jumped off from the hold on my waist. "And pathetic," She said grabbing her bag. She walked away, flipping me off as she turned the corner. _What the hell just happened?_

As I stood there, I heard someone laugh. " Couldn't get into Bella's pants?" Jasper spoke, making himself visible. "That was pretty harsh," He said pointing the direction in which Bella left. "Fuck off," I said to him. "Don't even think about it Cullen," He said leaning against the wall. "What are you talking about?" I asked my ex-best friend. "Trying to get to Bella," He smiled. "It's not going to work," He added. "Please," I laughed. "I _always_ get the girl," I told him. I wasn't trying to be cocky, it was just true. And he knew it.

"See that's were your wrong, _Edward_." He said. "Bella isn't just _some_ girl," Of course she isn't. She is the prettiest girl I have ever seen. And I will be damned to let her go. "She is just _a _girl," I told him, he didn't need to know I was interested. He chuckled, "Do you honestly think that?" He asked, looking at me amusingly. "Sure do. Use once and throw away," I said to him.

"Edward, you are not going to get Bella Swan," Jasper said, looking angry. "Says who?" I asked, poking him on the chest. "Back off Cullen, she's mine," He said, too confident for Jasper's sake. "I say differently," I told him. "Don't get in my way Hale," I threatened him. "You know what happens when you do," I spat.

"I'm not threaten by you Cullen," Jasper said. I laughed. "The first one, to be able to claim Bella as his girlfriend, wins," I said to him. Making this, suddenly more interesting. "She's not a bet!" Jasper yelled at me. "Afraid of competition _Jazzy_," He growled at me. "It isn't the first time I'll get something you want," I taunted him. "Shut up Cullen," He said. He shook his head, as if pushing aside the memories. "Back off now Cullen,before I win." He said.

"What is up with the overly confidence?" I asked, the blonde. "She does like me, if you haven't noticed," _Lies! _"Im not a man-whore," He said pointing at me. "And I've got the one thing you don't," He grinned. "Jasper, you don't have anything compared to me," I laughed at him. "Think about this Cullen," He said now poking me on the chest. "Who is the one person, who has an influence on what Bella says or thinks," He told me. "Give up?" He laughed, before even giving me a chance to say anything. Of course I knew! "Do you honestly think, Emmett will ever let Bella date _you? _No Eddie, Emmett would rather her date me, and I have his approval," He laughed. "Let Bella decide" I said to him. I forgot about Emmett. Best friend all you want to, but of course he wouldn't let me date her.

"It's on then," He said. Face off. "Let the best man win," I smiled. We turned around and each of us walked his own way. There is no way Im letting Jasper win Bella.


	4. Overprotective Brother

**Bella's Pov**

The rest of my classes, after my encounter with Edward Cullen, seemed to have flown by. Stupid Edward, with his lies and his man-whorish ways!

"Bella!" Someone called me as I was walking towards the cafeteria. "Bella!" I turned to the smooth voice. "Hi Jasper," I smiled, as the messy blond haired guy was running towards me. "Distracted?" He asked giving me a hug. "No," I blushed from the contact. Why was he so nice? "I forgot to tell you , we were meeting you for lunch," He said. "Come on," He helped me with my books and led me straight to the lunch room. "How was your day so far?" He asked me, as he tried finding a table. "I had a problem, but I took care of it…I think," For a reason I thought Edward wasn't going to leave me alone. "How about yours?" I asked him. "It got _interesting_," He laughed to himself.

We found table, with my brother and his insanely beautiful girlfriend. As Jasper, and I approached them, his head snapped up. He looked at me furiously. "Isabella!" He yelled, I felt every head in the cafeteria turn towards us. "Y-yes?" I asked nervously. "What the hell is this?!" He said flashing a cell phone in his palm. "A Motorola?" I teased, trying to ease up the tension. " Do you think this is funny?" He asked throwing me the phone. "Relax," I said rolling my eyes at him. I wasn't sure what the problem was.

Jasper leaned in to take a look, as I pop the phone open. Emmett had received a text message.

**Your baby sister sure does move fast**

**Don't you think? And isn't he your best friend?**

**-K.**

Oh Holly Cow! Fken K! I clicked the phone to see the next message. It was a picture of me and Edward by the wall. "What the hell?!" I yelled . "Exactly _my_ point," Emmett said grabbing the phone from my hands. "Care to explain?" He said, he was furious. "I-I," I didn't know what to say. Emmett hasn't been this mad at me since we were seven. I accidentally broke his Lego set in one of my klutzy moments.

"Listen to me Bella," He said trying to regain some patience. "You don't even _know_ him!," He failed miserably. "Emmett I didn't-" My brother grabbed my arm and led me to the table, forcing me to sit down. "Yo, Em stop," Jasper spoke holding back my brother. "This is between my sister and I," Emmett said, glaring at Jasper. "It isn't her fault," Jasper defended me. "Did you _see_ the picture?" Emmett said holding up his phone. "Who knows, how many people saw this!" He continued. Nobody saw it Emmett! The prick who sent this to you, sent it only to you. Why? You ask. Because he wants revenge!

"Emmett, babe relax," Rosalie said trying to help. "You know how Edward is," Yeah Rosalie! I love my sister-in-law! "Do you honestly think, Bella would do such things?" She continued arguing, defending me. "Em, listen to Rose," Jasper said. Emmett shook his head. "No," He looked furious, but with a hint of shame.

"Bella," My brother spoke calmly. "What happened?" He asked. "Nothing Happened Emmett," I said, looking away. I was afraid I would tear up. Not because that idiot of Cullen, but because of the guilt that had to do with everything else. All those lies and secrets Im keeping from him. SO much for staring all over again! Stupid **K**evin.

"_Don't_ lie to me Bella," Emmett said through his teeth. "Why are you so mad/" I heard a chiming voice. "Alice don't," Jasper said shaking his head. The pixie peeked at me and smiled. "Hi Bella," She said. "Hey Alice," I said quietly. "So Edward told me to tell you, 'Thanks for everything' " She said happily. Emmett growled. "You see!" He told Jasper. "Alice," Rosalie said, scolding her. "What?" The fairy asked, looking too innocent. "Shut it," Jasper said looking at her. She grunted and turned to me. "Is something wrong Bella?" "No," I simply replied.

"Are you going to answer me?" Emmett said, coming back to face me. "Your over reacting!" I finally lost it. My brother look taken aback. "What?" He said, looking rather confused. "For starters!" I said standing up from the table. "I didn't not kiss or do anything with Edward Cullen. He is the one who came on to me! He tried to kiss me, by lying! He told me he didn't have a girlfriend! And once he tried getting jiggy with me, he said his girlfriend didn't have to know!" I said all to fast, but I was sure they all heard me. "Then I told him off and walked away!" I looked at my brother. Tears were threatening to spill. "Instead of judging _me _brother,"-Although you have all the right too- "Remember who your friends are!" I said to him. Emmett looked ashamed for accusing me of such things.

I felt even worse, he shouldn't be feeling horrible. Im the worst scum that has ever walked the face of the Earth! "Bella, Im-" I interrupted him. I grabbed my bag and stormed off to the exist doors.

I know I wasn't a saint, or pure in anyway, but Emmett did not have to treat me like some kind of whore! Im trying here! Why cant Kevin leave me alone?!

Speaking of the Devil-I got a text message. I grabbed my phone to reveal the message

**Im just getting started B.**

**How heart breaking, that scene with you storming off**

**You've always been such a drama queen**

**But at least your heart didn't stop beating…right ;**

**Love you-K.**

"Ah!" I yelled throwing my phone. I stopped and leaned against a Silver Volvo. "Bella," I heard that voice. "Jasper," I said pulling him into a hug. "Shh, it's okay," He said rubbing my back. "Im worthless," I mumbled, mainly to myself but the blue eyes blonde surely heard me. "Don't say that Bella," He said pulling my head up towards him. "Your not the bad guy here," He said looking sincere. "It's Cullen's fault," He said right after. No it isn't! The Greek God has nothing to do with this!

"How could I be so stupid?" I asked. "Your not Bella, you just got caught up with the wrong people," He said assuring. Jasper might be talking about the amazing creature that Edward Cullen is, but I was talking about my past and self in general. Although his comment was right on the money. I did get caught up with the wrong people. I was so stupid and naive. Kevin has a hold on me, that Im not going to be able to break without telling Emmett or even Jasper the truth. It goes for Rosalie and Alice as well. Or even Edward.

Their whole opinion about me will dramatically change if they knew. "You'll be alright Bells," Jasper spoke after a few moments of silence. "Thanks Jazz," I replied giving him a tight hug. "Come, Emmett feels bad as it is," He grabbed my hand and led me back towards the cafeteria doors. Hand in hand, we passed Edward Cullen, and a brunette hussy making out. He stopped and glared at us. "If looks could kill," Jasper laughed. Except you didn't…._I_ did.


	5. You Better Win

**Jasper's POV**

I left Bella with Emmett. They needed to hush this thing out. There is no way Cullen is going to win now. "Can I talk to you?" Alice said. She looked irritated. "Sure?" I said confusingly. She pulled me outside the doors of the lunch room.

"What's up Ally?" I said to my pixie friend. "What's up with _me_?!" She half whispered, half yelled at me. "What's up with _you_!" She continued. "I don't know what your talking about," I said raising an eyebrow at her. She was being extremely weird. "Let's analyze it, shall we?" She spoke again. "Ever since Emmett's baby sister came to Forks, you haven't paid attention to me!" She said, looking rather mad. I was afraid of there was too much anger built up inside that little body of hers, she might explode. "Alice, she's only been here for two days," I said, she was over reacting. "And that's all it took to get you head over heels for that girl!" She yelled again.

"I didn't realize you don't like her," I said to Alice. She was awfully nice with Bella, when she met her. "I didn't say I don't like her," She hissed. "Then?" I asked her. I was puzzled. Why was she acting this way then? "Edward likes her," She added. She seemed to be covering something up. "And?" I said frustrated. "I think you should back off," She said less mad. "What?!" I was the one to yell this time. "Are you insane?!" I said to her. "Why in the hell would I do_ that_?" I said, laughing humorlessly. "Because, Edward is my brother"-She said quietly-"And as my best friend Im asking you, to step away" She finished speaking.

"Alice, I love you and All," I began. "But I am not backing away from Bella, because your brother _thinks_ he likes her!" Alice looked away from me. "So _you_ like her?" "If I can be honest with _my_ best friend," I said pulling her back to face me. "I do Alice," I sighed, a little to over the top for me. "She is absolutely amazing! She is sweet, friendly, and I-I" I didn't know to continue or not. "She what?" She asked softly. "I think she likes me too," I hoped.

"Jasper!" She spoke loudly once more. "You don't know her! How can you even say that!?" She said, looking at me as if I was crazy. But maybe I was! "I feel it,... in here" I said, putting a hand over heart. "It feels good," I said. She turned from me once more. "You know Edward isn't going to give up right?" She said, making sure not to look at me. "Yeah, he told me" I said to her. "And your still willing to go through with it?" She asked curiously. "For her, I think I would," I smiled lightly.

"I have to go Ally," I faced my best friend. "I told Bella I would walk her to her last class," She nodded. I gave her a quick hug. "Love you Alice!" I said speeding off to the cafeteria.

--

**Alice's POV**

" love you Alice!" Jasper said running off to find her. I didn't know it could hurt so much. The way he talked about her. How he felt for her. It was suppose to be me! Not her. Not Bella. He was _my_ Jasper. She came along and my Jasper became _Bella's_ Jasper. I've never seen him so…._happy_ before. Not after Maria.

I was there to comfort him, to make him feel better. When Maria left him, it broke his heart. He became cold, distant from everyone else. It's when he and Edward stopped being best friends. And I took my brothers place. I brought his warm side back out, I did it for **love**. And now all those fussy, warm feelings he has for Emmett's sister, were meant for me! He was suppose to be head over heels for me! Not some girl he thinks he likes!

I don't hate Bella. I really don't. It's just, I wish I was her. I wish it was me Jasper was all tingly for. I love him!Darn it!

"Alice," I heard my twins voice call me. "What?" I said hastily. "What wrong?" He asked me. His green eyes looked into mine. "I know something is bothering you," He said. Damn twin connection. "Edward?" I spoke to him lightly. I didn't want to cry. "Do you really like her?" I asked him. If he didn't, then there wasn't a way I was going to let him get near her. I know my brother, and the kind of heart break he produces to girls, makes them go insane.Depression to the extreme. Zombie like moods. Emmett doesn't deserve that, not a low blow from me. Even if i do secretly wish Isabella Swan never stepped a foot in Forks. I wouldn't want that for her. I really don't hate her. I just want _my_ Jasper.

I looked deeply at my brother. Searching for the answer. He didn't reply. He just let me analyze him. And then I found it….

"You better win Edward."


	6. New Teammate

**Edward's POV**

After I left Alice, I went directly to my P.E. class. Without any side trips, although Lauren begged. I was getting pretty tired of her. I don't know why I stayed so long in our 'relationship' if you can call it that. Needless to say, she put out and I let her put a title on what we had. Jerkish much? Well yes, go ahead and say it. Im a man-whore.

But something changed. Like a horrible experiment gone wrong. I have fallen for someone. And not just anyone. Isabella Swan. My best friend's Sister. The new girl. The Chief of Police's daughter. My Bella.

It's hard to describe what she does to me. It's like 100 powerful electric power bolts, electrifying my body. And that's only when she talks to me. Of course now she hates me, but I will find a way to change that. There is no way, Im loosing to Jasper Hale.

"Edward!" I heard Emmett call me. I was running to the gym, finding I was late once again. I was taking my time in the locker room. "What?" I called. He stopped and waited for me by the doors. "We need to talk," He said as I approached him. "Hey Guys!" Came a very mellow voice out of nowhere. "Guys?" I asked looking at Jasper. "My bad," He rolled his eyes. "Hi Emmett," He said annoyed. "Go away Hale, Emmett needs to talk to me," I said. "I bet he does," Jasper smiled. "But regrettably it has to be later, we have football practice in five," he ran into the gym.

"He's right, this can wait" Emmett said and jogged behind Jasper. As the three of us approached the bleachers, the coach began to talk. "Alright boys," He said to the lot of us. "We're going to have to hit it really hard, and I mean practice 'till late tomorrow understood?" We all nodded. "We have a game against the La Push boys coming up soon," We burst out laughing. The La Push boys have nothing against us. Pssh, the mountain lions. "Settle down, " He ordered. "I heard they've got a really good quarterback," He said looking at Mike Newton. He was by afar, the worst quarterback in Forks High history. "We'll still crush 'em," Emmett said calmly. "Who is the new quarterback anyway?" I asked. "Jacob Black," Coach said.

"Doesn't he hate you Cullen?" Jasper asked. "Hale," I said shaking my head. "I mean half of the reservations guys do. With stealing their girlfriends and all," He taunted me. And a couple of boys from the team joined in his laughter. "Anyhow," The coach said, ignoring my death glare at Jasper. "We have a new team member," He said proudly. "You just cant _add_ a new member," Emmett complained. If you take out the coach, he was basically the one who ran the team. He was the leader of the team.

"Mr. Swan, just because your team members like to treat you like the head of the team, doesn't mean you are," He hissed at Emmett. He never did like my future brother-in-law. "Do a much better job than you do," Emmett mumbled to himself. "Who's the new teammate?" I spoke up. "Glad you ask Cullen," He grinned at me. _We_ did get along. "Smith! Smith!" He yelled.

Running through the gym doors, was a black, short Mohawk, haired dude. He was about 5'10 and didn't look much muscular. He wouldn't be competition for me or Emmett. He whispered something to Couch Clapp. "I'll be right back, free time until I arrive," Couch Clapp said. He left the gym.

"Let's go meet the new kid," Emmett laughed. He pulled me by the shirt and Jasper tagged along. "Hey," He said as we approached him. "Hey Dude," Emmett said. "I'm Jasper Hale," The blonde, want-to-steal-my-Bella idiot said. "Im Edward Cullen," I said. "And Im the Emmster!" Emmett roared. "That's Emmett Swan," Jasper cleared. "Swan huh?" Smith said. "Yeah," Emmett said looking at him suspiciously. "Your sister is new right?" He said. "Yeah," Emmett replied. "Why?" He asked, in his overly protective brotherly tone.

"No reason," The guy smiled. "Which reminds me," Emmett said turning to me. "What?" I said confusingly. "Edward you now you're my bro right?" Emmett said, taking a step closer to me. "Sure," I replied. "Let me set you straight then," He grabbed me by the top of my shirt. "If you ever, go near my sister again,"-he said looking rather serious-" I will beat you dead. Got it?" I shook my head. "Im sorry Emmett, I _like_ her" I said coolly. "No!" He yelled. "You can not , and _will not_, like my sister!" He said, dropping the serious look and putting on a furious one.

"Emmett I really do, and Im not going to back off," I dared to make him even more bad. "Damnit Edward!" He said letting go of my shirt. "I do not want you near my sister!" He said pacing around the gym floor. "She is too small, too pure" Emmett was interrupted as the new guy laughed. Emmett turned to look at him. "Sorry," He said rapidly.

Emmett rolled his eyes at him. "Edward, Look-" He breathed in deeply. " I didn't say a word about you and those _other _girls, but that's just it! My sister is _not_ just some other girl!" "I never said she was," I told him. "Bullshit!" Jasper stepped in. This wasn't the moment for him to stab me in the back. "I believe your exact words were' use once and throw away' " He smirked at me. "You see!" Emmett said right after Jasper finish, digging the knife on my back. "You cant even commit to your _girlfriend_, and your telling me you like my sister?" He laughed lightly. "Edward we've been friends for two years now, I don't want to loose your friendship," He said softly. "What are you implying?" I asked him.

"Im saying, you try something with my sister and we are no longer friends," He said turning away from me. But he had a serious look on his face. "Chill," Jasper spoke again. "Both of you can still be besties," Jasper teased. I growled at him. It wasn't a joke! Im not going to back off! And he knows it. Even Emmett knows. His warning is just that, a _warning_. "Bella hates Edward," Jasper shrugged. "We'll see about that," I said to him. "Im in the lead Cullen," He whispered back.

"So dude," Emmett spoke again, but this time to the new guy. "What's your name?" He asked. He was trying hard to put his anger aside. "You can hang out with us tomorrow if you like," Jasper butted in. "Yeah that'll be sweet," Emmett grinned. He was too friendly. For some reason I didn't like this guy. He looked like a freak. "Thanks, sounds awesome," He smirked at me. He could probably sense my indifference to him.

"My name is Smith. **K**evin Smith," He twirled a small silver cell phone in his hand.


	7. Maria

**Bella's POV**

I cleared things out with Emmett. He was too protective of me. He wanted me to be safe. To protect me from bad guys. But that's just it. He is defending me from the wrong devil.

"Hey Bella!" Called a velvet voice. I kept walking past, heading straight to Godzilla Emmett's Jeep. "Swan!" I heard that lovely voice. "Go away Cullen," I hissed as I sensed him walking behind me. "Attitude," He laughed. "Don't make me get Emmett," I said rolling my eyes. I still wasn't looking at the Greek God. And I wouldn't. Something about him makes me go all tingly and stupid-like. "Don't be like that Bella," He said, very kindly. "I cant," I said. "Why?" He asked, I sensed he was trying to hold the laughter back. "Im a natural bitch," I said, and this time he didn't try to contain the laughter.

"What is so fucken funny!" I said, stopping and daring to look at him. "Your cute when your mad," He winked at me. My heart momentarily fluttered like bird wings. "Ah," I said, looking like an idiot. "What do you want," I regained myself quickly. "I want to talk," He said, smiling. "_Talk_? Edward Cullen doesn't talk," I laughed at him now. "Edward Cullen lies, and makes out with every nice pair of breasts that passes by him!" I yelled. "Ouch," He said. "You really think Im _that_ bad?" He asked, dropping that gorgeous smile. "I do," I said honestly. I know guys like you Edward.

I felt bad. "What do you want to tell me Edward?" I said to him. The parking lot was starting to clear out and Emmett was not visible. "Hurry," I said hastily. I didn't want my brother to come out and find us here. He took it bad earlier. "I wanted to say Im sorry" He said looking sincere. "Your apologizing?" I asked dumb-founded. "Yeah," He nodded. "I guess I was a Jerk for lying to you," He said, still serious. "Do you do that often?" I asked. "Please be honest," I added. "I like girls," He shrugged. "That's sick," I said, raising my eyebrow at him. Edward didn't respond. He just looked down at the floor. So I decided to speak my mind.

"You do know you've probably hurt, and broken most of Fork's girls hearts?" I said to him. He nodded. "Edward, you just _cant_ treat girls like meaningless objects," I stated. "I know, it's just-" "Ha!" I laughed sarcastically. "You have an _excuse_ for your slutiness?" I laughed. "Can I continue?" He said rather annoyed. "Sorry," I said.

"Come, this might take a while," He said. He took my hand. I felt electricity running, circling my body by his touch. I immediately jerked my hand away form his. He turned and looked at me. He eyes seemed to have express that he felt it too. "Please," He asked, extending his hand out once more. "O-okay," I said, I slowly grabbed a hold on his. It felt right. Like I was meant for him. Ah! I sound stupid.

He led me straight to the Silver Volvo I was leaning against during lunch. "Nice ride," I said touching the hood of the Volvo. "Thanks," He smirked. "Come," He opened the passenger seat. I hesitated. "Your not going to kidnap me right?" I asked, looking at him suspiciously. "No," He laughed. "Trust me," He said. His green eyes made my heart melt as he spoke. "Crazy enough," I began. "I do trust you," I said walking towards him. "I'm Glad," He said. He closed the door behind me. He quickly ran to his side of the car.

"So, continue Mr. Cullen," I smiled at him. He nodded once more. "It's not _precisely_ an excuse for what I do.-_Did_." He amended. "Did?" I said amusingly. "Bella," He complained. "Sorry," I said. "Anyways, When I was a freshmen," He began his story. "I really liked a girl named Victoria," He smiled sadly. "She was an amazing girl. Very sweet, the best girlfriend a guy could ask for." He turned back looking out the window. "She was very attentive with me. We were always inseparable. In _school _that is."

"I never knew what she did out of school, she hardly ever wanted to go out after hours. At first I thought she was ashamed of me," How could that be possible? Look at him! "But that wasn't the case. If it was, she wouldn't let people see us at school. People started whispering Bella," He looked at me, his eyes full of pain. "What did they say?" I asked. "How she didn't feel that way I did. How I was a fool." He turned away again. "But I didn't believe. I couldn't believe Victoria did not feel the same way about me. I loved her. My first love. " He said. "It felt right."

"It went on for weeks; the whispers. One day Victoria didn't show up to school. Her friend Laurent told me she was sick, badly that she couldn't attend ." He laughed. "And as a good boyfriend, what does one do? You want to make them feel better. What a fool I was," he paused for a moment.

"I went to her house," His voice sounded raspy. "To take care of her, I loved her. I wanted her to get well. I let myself in, knowing Victoria's parents always leave a key under the doormat. I walked in and everything was silent. Not a noise…._At first_." "Continue," I added. "I quietly went up the stairs, to surprise her you know. But hell, I was the one in for the surprise." He laughed humorlessly. "I crept up to her room, and I heard a fit of giggles. I figured she was watching a movie or something. She's a big fan of comedies," "Uhuh," I said. "And when I got there, as I silently opened the door, I saw her. With _him_," He growled. "Who?" "James! He was her best friend you know, or at least that's what they pretended to be around me," He shook his head. "I was an idiot Bella! I basically threw her at James. I told him to take her home, the times I couldn't. Or to walk her to class when I was running late. I trusted him." "She cheated on you," I said quietly. Who would do that, to such a beautiful guy?

"You see Bella, after that I wasn't the same I no longer believed in love, or romance. It was all a lie to me. Girls were these blood thirsty monsters who pried on innocent guys, with good hearts, and rip them to pieces." Oh no! Why does this sound familiar? "I treated the girls the same way I was, like a pass time. Good for one thing, you know?" He turned to me. His amazing emerald eyes staring deeply into my plain brown.

I shook my head. "Who said all girls,- _or guys_,- I whispered to myself "are the same?" I asked. "Sure we make mistakes, and take people for granted," I sighed deeply. "But it doesn't mean you have the right to treat them like a piece of meat Edward, half of those girls actually _believed_ you like them. Only to find out you don't, must be heart breaking," I said.

"Pretty idiotic of me huh?" He laughed. "A bit," I laughed.

"There's one more thing," He said quietly. "What?" I asked curiously. Edward wasn't half bad. Pretty decent guy. I get his point now. Not that it was acceptable. "You asked about Jasper," He said. I remembered the confrontation between them in the morning. "Yeah," I said. "Well there's a reason why he hates me," He said, looking ashamed.

"Don't interrupted okay?" He said. I nodded. "Well Jasper and I were best friends, before we met your brother. And when our families both came to Fork's we still were close. Like brothers. We eventually met Emmett, and the three of us were inseparable," I smiled at that thought of my brother. "Jasper fell for a girl named Maria. He was completely in love with her. It was insane how he followed her around, Well that's what I _heard_," He said. "I never met her…._before_. Only Alice had. No one else did. One day Rosalie and Emmett and I complained that we wanted to meet her," He laughed. "Big mistake!" He said loudly.

"He brought her over one day, to our house. The whole group was gathered for a movie night. Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and I, and eventually Jasper and Maria." He wasn't looking at me. I sensed he was feeling guilty about something. "They came over, and I was completely stunned by her. She was beautiful! Amazing looking girl, just _wow_! I saw why Jasper followed her like a dog. She was enchanting in a way."

"As the night continued, I couldn't stop staring at her, and she returned the looks. They were lustful ones. Eventually everyone fell asleep. Maria asked me if she could get a tour around the house, and sense I was the only one awake…." He paused. "I was showing her the rooms, and eventually we found ourselves in mine. There was lust in the air Bella. It was insanely hot. "

" I took advantage that everyone was asleep, and well we-we," "You what?" I asked, fearing where this was leading too. He looked at me. His eyes radiating guilt from his sockets. "You slept with her?!" I yelled, shocked. He nodded. "Your _best friends _girlfriend?!" I asked. "I didn't know what I was doing Bella! It was a heat of the moment thing!" "Your un believable! No wonder Jasper hates you!" I bust the door open.

I needed to be away from him, he was disgusting. "Bella!" He came after me. The parking lot was clear. No witnesses to this. "Bella! Wait!" He shouted. I tried walking as fast as possible. Naturally, I fell. "Get away from me Edward!" I said disgustingly. He tried helping me out. He tried grabbing my arms to help me out but I shoved them off. "Don't touch me!" I said trying to kick him. He pulled me off with his strength. Damn weak body. "Let me explain, please Bella," He begged. "No!" I said trying to loosen his grip on me. "How could you?!" I yelled. "Why are you getting so upset?!" He yelled. Loosing patience. Because! You remind me of me! Because Im exactly the same filth as you are! I cant believe I like him!

"Edward, let go," I pleaded. The tears were coming. "Cullen!" Came the voice I wanted to hear. Edward grunted loudly. He let go off my arms. "What?!" The angel shouted. "What the hell do you think your doing?" Jasper said, running towards me. He pulled me into a tight hug. My face was covered in his chest. "Go away Jazz, I need to explain to her-" "You don't need to explain anything!" I said from Jaspers chest. "Bella," Edward sighed. "It was a mistake, she wasn't-" "She wasn't _your_ girlfriend!" I said, ripping away from Jasper. "I _know _that," He hissed. "Jasper didn't deserve it," I said softly. The blue eyed blonde went stiff. I grabbed his hand. Looking deep in his eyes. "Im sorry," I told him.

"Well," He began to speak. "Now you know why I hate the _enchanting _Edward Cullen," He said grimly. "You better leave Edward," I said looking back at him. My angel, looked broken. His eyes pained. I fought the urge of running to him. It was only a couple of days, but I couldn't help my feelings. The rhythm my heart beat for him. "Go," I choked.

I saw the Greek god walk away. Sulking with every step.


	8. The Talk

**Bella's POV**

"Why did he tell you?" Jasper broke the silence as we watched the Silver Volvo speed off. "He wanted to start off _new_…I guess," I said honestly. "New? He told you about-" "Victoria?" I said. He looked stunned. "Yeah, he did." "Well I have to give him credit. He never speaks about her," He said. "Mhm," I said, I didn't want to speak more about the subject.

"Jasper?" I asked. "Yea," "How did you know Edward and I were out here?" I was instantly curious. I could guess how. But it's always better to be sure. "Text Message," He said taking his phone out of his pocket. He searched through the inbox and handed me the phone.

**Eddie isn't nice when It comes to girls**

**Is he?**

**Just look at the damsel in distress!**

**-K.**

Damn devil! He was everywhere! And still, I never ran into him. God, I hope I don't. I don't know what I would do. "Bella?" Jasper spoke again. "Can I talk to you?" He said nervously. "Sure Jazz," I smiled at him. How can Edward do this to such a great guy? Jasper was a good friend. He has a good heart!

My eyes were set in Jasper's face, he was really nervous. I sat on the floor, in the middle of the parking lot. "Sit," I patted the ground next to me. He smiled and joined me. "Now what has you so shaky?" I asked him. "Well, it's more of a confession," He said looking at the pavement. "Oh secrets," I said elbowing him. "Tell Bella what's eating you up," I told him.

"Bella, you remember the day I met you?" He asked. "Two days ago?" I laughed. He rolled his eyes. "Yes, two days ago," He said annoyed. "Well Bella, something happened to me instantly," He snapped his fingers. "In the exact moment I saw you twirling around in that living room," He smiled. "I felt a sudden force pulling me towards you. Like, in your every movement my eyes would gravitate around it. I couldn't tear my gaze away from your beautiful face." He looked back at the ground. "The way you spoke to me, how you instantly warmed to me. I felt my heart beat unusually, off rhythm. Too excited," I smiled. I know the feeling.

"Your smile lit up my face Bella, it brought warm feelings I never thought I would ever feel again. There was a sense of hope that you brought back. Faith that girls were actually different. That no everyone was like Maria. But then," He paused. "Edward took interest in you, and I was scared." He admitted. Edward was interested in me? And I just blew him off?! Again!

"After what happened, before, I knew I couldn't compete with Edward. But then I couldn't find it in me to give up. I wanted to fight for you! I wanted you to know about the way I felt. I waned to protect you from everything and everyone. I had a sudden urge to defend you against anything that tries to harm you! I wanted you to stay away from Edward, because I know he would hurt you. And I was right," He traces the tear trails that were now dry.

" I like you Bella," He said. And then my heart stopped. " You're the first girl that I feel something for that isn't my best friend or my sister," Oh. "I just thought I should let you know…." He trailed off. He noticed my expression. I was in shocked, surprised, flattered and worried. How did it even happen? I haven't been here that long, he doesn't even know me. With my past, and my secret chamber running around school freely, he would surely get hurt. And I couldn't let that happen. He deserved to have feelings for someone who can return them, and not be worrying about her past ruining things.

"Jasper, I-" I was interrupted. Jasper pressed his lips against mine. His kiss was passionate and yet sweet. I don't know How, but I returned the kiss. I felt something for Jasper. But I wasn't sure. There was Edward, he made my heart flutter and jerk excitedly with just a word, a smile, a look. And Jasper? He is the sweetest. He is kind, caring, protective, loyal. Everything a girl could ask for. But was it for me?

"Nice show," I heard Rosalie speak. Jasper and I immediately pulled away from each other. "Rose," I blushed. "Bella," She smiled happily at me and Jasper. Im guessing she was glad he was moving on. "Sister," Jasper said softly. Embarrassed. "Brother dearest," She smiled again. "Um," Awkward silence filled the air.

Jasper sprinted to his feet. He extended a hand for me and I gladly took it. As I stood up I saw my bear of a brother walk out of the gym. "Besly!" He roared. "What's going on guys?" He asked looking at the Blondes smile at each other. "Well," Jasper spoke, he looked confused. Somehow the happiness he glowed with a minute ago faded away. And then I knew what I had to do.

I saw Alice dancing her way to us too. Clearly she needed a ride. Stupid Shiny Volvo owner! He left his sister….. Edward….."Meet my," I grabbed a hold of Jasper hand. I intertwined my fingers with his. "Boyfriend," I looked meaningfully at the blue eyes looking back at me. There was some kind of light to them.

Then too many things happened at once: Alice stopped dead on her tracks, Emmett pulled me into a giant hug, and Rosalie leapt at her brother. "Im so happy for you Jasper!" Rosalie said. She was clearly over joyed. "Belsy!" My brother said happily. "Swans and the Hales, what's up with that?" Emmett laughed. "Congrats," Alice whispered softly to Jasper. She didn't even look at me. She kept her eyes on him. They were saddened. Pained. Worse then the ones on her brother.

Jasper smiled at me. And I knew why. Why I did this. If I could, I would make him happy. As long as I knew I could. As long as the secrets stayed hidden.


	9. Favor

**Edward's POV**

I was laying on my bed, thinking about the beautiful Bella. Why was she so upset? I know she liked Jasper but as that enough to react the way she did?

I was pulled back form my questions when someone knocked on my bedroom door. "Edward," Alice's voice rang softly. She was sad. "Come in Alice," I said worried. Alice was usually and upbeat girl. The world didn't feel right when she was sad. Still gracefully, but less energetic, Alice glided through the doors. Her small body made her way to me. She stopped at the edge of my bed. "Can I sit?" She asked, looking at the corner of my bed. "Sure?" She never asked permission before. "Carlisle and Esme wont be back until two weeks," She said. Our parents had been on a second honey moon. Traveling through Europe. The last I knew, is that they were visiting the Volturi. Carlisle's old friends.

"Okay," I said. She sighed heavily. I know something is bothering her. "Alice," I complained. "What's the matter?" I asked my sister. "You don't want to know," She said quietly. "Okay," I know how to make her babble. I started to hum.

"Fine! Gosh Edward! No need to be so hostile! I'll tell you!" I laughed. "Bella and-" "What happened with Bella?" I jerked up. "She and Jasper"-She slapped her hands together-"They crashed?" I asked confusingly. She grunted. Frustrated. "They got together!" She was clearly mad. "What?!" I said standing up from my bed. "What the hell happened?!" I said pacing. "That's what I want to know!" She yelled at me. "You were suppose to win! How could you let his happen?!" She said to me.

"Argh!" I grunted. "Are you sure?" I looked at the pixie. She rolled her eyes. "I was there when she announced it!" She said in a duh tone. I ran to the door. "Where are you going?" She called from behind me. I was running down the stairs. No time to waste. This isn't over yet. "Edward! Where are you going!" She said running behind me.

I opened the door and it was pitch black outside. "Stay here," I turned around hastily. I put my hand up and Alice's face almost smacked into it. "What?" She asked. "Im going to fix this," I assured her. She bounced on her feet. "I knew you wouldn't let me down brother!" She said happily. She launched into me. Embracing me in a great hug. She sure was strong for such a small girl.

"Hurry!" She said pushing me out the door. "Remember, a Cullen never gives up!" She shouted what she thought was a good family motto.

I ran to my car. I am not letting Jasper win this. He can have anyone else, but Bella? No! She is mine!

--

**Bella's POV**

"Emmy!" I yelled at my brother. "Im going to bed!" I said from the top of the stairs. "Goodnight Belsy!" He yelled back from the living room. "Goodnight Rosalie!" I laughed. I heard the door creek open. Emmett burst out laughing. "Goodnight Bella," She said, I could hear the embarrass tone to it. "Behave you two!" I said.

I walked into my room. I saw the old rocking chair in the corner of my window. I grabbed a book from the pile next to my bed and went for the chair. I started re-reading Wuthering Heights in the moonlight.

After a couple of chapters, I began to grow frustrated. I threw the book at the door. "Damn you Edward!" I couldn't get that damn dazzling man out of my head. "What did I do?" I heard the velvet voice. "What the-" Holding on to the frame of the door was him. "Edward!" I hissed. "Are you insane!" I said. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" I yelled. "Open the window!" He hissed, he looked down. "It's a long way down you know," He smiled. I lost my breathe. I nodded and went to open the window fully. I didn't want him to break a leg right?

He leapt into my room with a small Thud. "For a second," He laughed. "I thought you might have pushed me off," He grinned. "Probably," I admit it. The thought crossed my mind. "Why are you here?" I asked. "I came to apologize,"- I stared at him- "Again. For the third time today," He said. "Oh," I replied. I looked at him, and my head started running wild. He looked amazing in moonlight. I felt like I might collapse. I walked slowly to my bed, I needed to sit.

"You read my mind!" He joked. I glared. "Kidding," He said taking a step back. "But seriously Bella, I am sorry," He spoke. "I know it….upset you, what happened with Jasper," "You you hurt my boyfriend"-I emphasized the words clearly-"Badly. What a shame," I shook my head. "Boyfriend huh?" He said casually. "Didn't know Jasper had it in him," He laughed. He took a seat next to me. I could feel the electricity flowing around the atmosphere. "Good for you," He said shortly He patted my head. "Okay?" I said confusingly.

I dropped myself on the bed. Laying completely on my bed. "Your some kind of weird Cullen," I said. "Why?" He laid back as well. I froze. "I just want to ask you something," He said. He placed a soft, smooth hand over mine. "A favor," He said, rubbing circles with his thumb on my hand. It made my skin tingle for more. "Favor?" I mumbled. "Yes, a favor," He said, like it was obvious.

"Explain," I said. I tried to think of something else. Pretending like the most gorgeous guy wasn't laying next to me and caressing my hand. "Can we be friends?" He asked softly. "Friends?" I asked. "Why do you keep repeating everything I say?" He laughed. "I um," "Im kidding Bella," He said slapping my arm playfully. "So what do you say?" He turned so he was facing me. I could see the emerald shine in his eyes. His beautiful pale skin glow even more in the moon light. I managed to control my fingers from touching his lips.

"I would like that," I smiled. At least that's all we could ever be. "Great!" He touched my cheek. "You wont regret it Bella, I promise!" He was very happy. But I wasn't. I wanted him. Not as a friend. But Jasper. He was my boyfriend. Not Edward.

"So you broke into my house to ask me this?" I laughed. I ran my hand through his silky bronzed hair. He froze momentarily, but regained himself. "I thought it was roman- creative," He corrected himself. "That's sweet," I looked into his eyes. "Anything for you Isabella," My heart fluttered even more excitedly.

He sighed, and jumped off my bed. "Where are you going?!" Before I could stop myself I had asked the question. "Home Bella," He smiled. "Ill see you tomorrow though," He leaned down to me. His face was once again, inches away from mine. His smell was intriguing. It fascinated me. I closed my eyes, for a sudden hope.

He pressed his lips against my forehead. "Goodnight Angel," He said. He was dangling from the window frame again. "Sweet dreams," And with that he jumped off.

"Ah! What do you do to me Edward!" I sighed. And for the first time that night, I dreamt of Edward.


	10. Sorry Alice

**Bella's POV**

"Just jump," Emmett complained from the passenger's door. "No!" I said turning away from the door. "Bella!" My brother whined. "Pleeeeasseee!" He said. "Ff-fine," I said nervously. I looked down from Godzilla. We had been parked for fifteen minutes and Emmett thought it would be funny if I got off the Jeep by _myself_. After the first ten minutes he got tired of waiting, but he still wouldn't help me. "You're a terrible brother," I stuck my tongue out at him. "Ah," The blonde that had joined us three minutes ago groaned. "I'll Help you," "Rose No!" Emmett said amusingly.

"Here goes nothing," I closed my eyes and took a leap. As I felt the air rush down my body, a pair of arms slapped against my stomach. Holding me from crushing down onto the floor. "Aw! You suck!" Emmett complained. "I was gona record it!" He yelled again, irritated. "Emmett!" I opened my eyes to complain. But I was startled from the person who was holding onto me. "H-hi," I mumbled. "Good morning Bella," My body tingled from the velvety texture of the Greek god's voice.

Edward's eyes narrowed and he rapidly placed me on my feet. "Hey," came my boyfriends voice. He sounded mad. Oh right Edward. "Hi Jazz!" I said too over the top. I _want_ to seem eager. "Bella," Jasper smiled. "Had a goodnight sleep?" He asked. He was probably too excited about our relationship he most likely didn't get any sleep himself. "It was…_sweet_," I saw Edward smile from the corner of my eye. "And yours?" I asked him, looking deeply into his blue eyes. "Dreamt of you," He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. We shared a passionate kiss until my brother pulled me away.

"That's enough," He said smirking at Jasper. "I never pull you away from Rose!" Jasper complained pulling me back. "So!" Emmett said, sticking his tongue out at my boyfriend. "She's my sister!" Emmett added. Both of them were pulling one of my arms. With more force I would be armless. "Ouch!" I whimpered. "I need my arms!" I complained. I heard Edward chuckle from the background. "That's enough Em, give Bells to Jasper," Edward told Emmett. I was surprised from his comment. "Fine," He grunted and let go of my arm. Jasper took the chance to reel me in. My face was covered in his chest. "I win," He said happily. Edward scoffed. He kissed the top of my head.

"Where's Alice?" I asked pulling myself from Jasper'. "She is with the new kid," Rosalie said. "New kid?" I didn't know there was someone new besides me. "Yeah, he just joined the football team," Rosalie leaned in closer to me. "Your brother _wasn't_ too happy about _that_," She smirked. "Hey!" Emmett said. "I just didn't think it was….._necessary_!" he defended himself. "Riiigggghhhttt," Rosalie and I said in unison. "Pssh women," He snorted.

"Hey Guys!" Came a chiming voice. Dancing her way towards us came the small pixie. As she approached us her eyes seemed to have zoomed in on Jasper and I holding hands. "Hey Ally," Jasper smiled. "Hi," She said softly. "Hi Rose! Em! Eddie!" What the hell? Was I invisible?! "How did it go with Smith?" Edward asked. Alice shrugged. "It was okay, he is a little…shifty," She said awkwardly. "Is he joining us for lunch?" Emmett asked. Before Alice could answer the bell rang.

"Bella," The pixie finally acknowledged my presence. "Yes?" I said a bit harshly. I don't like being ignored. "Do you mind if _I _walk you to class," She said still looking at our hands. "Sure?" I said. Something is wrong with that fairy. She is nice to me, ignores me, and is nice to me again. "Come," She said. She started walking off. Leaving me behind. "I have to go?" I asked Jasper. He nodded. "Bye Bells," I smiled. He was sweet. I stood on my toes to reach him. He kissed me lightly. As I pulled back I saw Edward roll his eyes. "I'll see you in class Bella," He said and walked away. I stiffened. "What's wrong Bella?" Jasper asked. "Nothing," I just saw Edward enter the building hand in hand with Lauren. "Ill see you later then," He hugged me lightly and walked off.

"Bye lovebirds!" I waved at my brother and Rosalie. I ran to Alice who was impatiently waiting outside the building. "Took you long enough," She complained. See what I mean? Is she bipolar? I rolled my eyes before I could opened the door to the enter, Alice slapped my hands from the handle. "What the hell Alice?" I asked , raising an eyebrow at her. "I want to talk," She said seriously. "About?" I asked her.

"Jasper," She said. "Okay," I said. "_Don't_ hurt him Bella," I think she tried to say it as calmly as she possibly could, but instead it came out as a threat. "I wouldn't hurt him Alice," I assured her. "I _hope_ so Bella," She spoke softly. "I don't think you seem to notice how much he actually likes _you_," She continued. There was pain in her voice. "I-I j-just want _h-him _to be h-happy," She stuttered. Something wasn't right. "Alice?" I put a hand on her tiny shoulder. She lowered her head. "Please make him happy Bella," She said in a whisper. Then it clicked!

The way she acted around us, the way she looked away when Jasper and I kissed, the pained expression when I announced our relationship. Alice was _in love _with Jasper! Oh no. "You _love _him," It wasn't a question. It was a fact. She sighed in deeply. "Alice," I said. She simply nodded. "For how long?" I asked. "After Maria," She confessed. "We became really close after _her_, I took it upon myself to make him smile again. And in the processes I started to fall in love with him." "Alice I'm _so_ sorry! If I _knew_ before, about your feelings!" She looked stunned from what I was telling her. "I wouldn't have considered or even allowed Jasper and I to-" "You would have let him go, for _me_?" She asked still surprised. "Of course Alice!" I said like it was obvious.

"If I even knew, or _though_t, I would have helped you!" I said to her. "You would have done that?" She asked, the surprised tone was still there. "I didn't mean to interfere Alice!" I felt guilty. I didn't mean to come in between the love she felt for Jasper. He is a great guy, and Alice is amazing. They were good together! I didn't belong with Jasper! She did.

"Oh Alice," I hugged her. She froze for a second, but then hugged me back warmly. "I have to apologize Bella," She said, pulling away from the embrace. She looked directly into my eyes. "Ever since I felt that Jasper liked _you_, I secretly regretted the moment you came into our lives," Ouch. "Forgive me," She noticed the hurt expression on my face. "Of course not!" She looked confused. "I have _nothing_ to forgive you about Ally," She looked relieved. "Actually I think _I _have to apologize," I shook my head. "I should have never gotten with Jasper," I sighed. "I think I should end things, I owe you," "What?! Are you crazy?" Alice yelled. She took me for surprised. I didn't know a small girl can make such a noise.

"You _cant _break up with Jasper!" She said. "But Alice I thought you-" "I do! But he is happy with you," Her voice went back to the soft tone. "I greatly appreciate the thought Bella, but I could not ask you _or_ let you, hurt Jasper in that way." Her expression bothered me. Someone as bubbly as Alice shouldn't be sad. "If Jasper and I ever get together, it will be because we _both_ want it," She smiled sadly. "Alice," I grabbed her hand. "You're a great girl," I smiled at her. "Not everything is Fair when it comes to Love," She said. I nodded. "Your great too Bella! Im sorry for ever thinking opposite of that," I slapped her hand playfully. "Don't trip Ally, I give out that impression," I laughed.

"Well this girl,"-She pointed at herself-" Isn't as great as you take her for." She smiled. "I just made us ten minutes late to class!" She laughed. That's how I like it. Alice should always be happy. I don't know how, but I will give her what she most wants. Even if I have to beat _him _silly_._


	11. If We Were Vampires

**Bella's POV**

"Hey Bella!" Edward greeted me excitedly as I entered the class. "Uh Hi," I blushed. Every student in the class, even the teacher looked up at me. "Nice of you to join us Ms. Swan," Mr. White said. "What's the excuse?" He said rather bored. "My dad got hurt on the job, you know since he is the Chief of police for this lovely town," I led. "Darn robbers," I said, looking rather upset. "Alright Ms. Swan your excused," He said looking guilty. I heard Edward chuckle lightly.

As I was walking to go to my seat, Lauren pulled me down to face her.. She was sitting right next to our desk. "Swan," She hissed silently. Only enough for me to hear, and for her friend to hear. "Why is my Edward so eager to see you?" She asked. "Too much sugar?" I shrugged. "Just back away Swan," She said angrily. "I think you would be pleased to know Lauren," I said pulling her hands off my shirt. "That I have a boyfriend, and I have no intention on cheating on Jasper with Edward," I said happily to her. "You got with Jasper?" The girl next to Lauren asked. "Yes," I smiled. "Oh but I thought, Alice?" "Shut up Angela!" Lauren hissed at her. "I told you, stop worrying about that midget!" Angela turned from the gaze of Lauren and looked at her book.

"Like I was saying," Lauren continued. "Edward is my boyfriend Swan, and I will knock you out if you even try anything," I rolled my eyes. I did not care to argue with Lauren about Edward. We were friend, and that's all that mattered. Just that. The love that was growing for Edward, meant nothing. Wait love?….

"Bells!" Edward said happily as I took my seat next to him. "Hey," I said frustrated. Did I just admit I loved Edward? Oh, this wasn't going to make Emmett happy. "What's wrong?" He asked. He looked worried. "Nothing," I lied. "What did Lauren want?" He asked. He looked at me suspiciously. "Oh that, she just told me to back off from you," I laughed. "Apparently she feels threaten, like you were in love with me," I laughed, but Edward was silent. Could he? No! Of course not.

"So I talked to Alice," I said changing the subject. Pushing those thought form my head. "And?" He asked curiously. "She is a great girl! A little bipolar," He laughed. "Yeah Alice has mood shifts, but she pretty much a ray of sunshine most of time." I nodded in agreement. "Yeah I cleared some issues with her," I continued the conversation. "And well I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" I asked him. His emerald eyes sparkled. He was happy I was treating him like a friend. "Sure Bella, anything," He said cheerfully.

"I want you to make a truce with Jasper," He looked surprised. "I cant do that Bella, Im sorry," He turned away from me. He looked at Mr. White , he was reading a book out loud to the class. "Edward," I called him softly. I grabbed his hand, to get his attention. "Please, it would mean a lot," I told him. He still wouldn't look at me, but instead his eyes were set upon my hold on his smooth hand. "Please, for me, your friend," I tried convincing him. "I'll try Bella, but you know he hates me," Edward said softly. "The intention counts," I kissed his cheek.

"The things you do to be Isabella Swan," He smiled sweetly at me. "I've never fallen for a girl, who didn't want me," He said honestly. "You what?" I asked stunned. Edward had feelings for me? Deeper than attraction? "Nothing," He said. "Edward," I gave him a pretty-please-with-a-strawberry-on-top look. "Fine," He groaned. "Girls," He added after.

"Bella, you're the first girl that I've fallen for after Victoria. My heart beats irregularly whenever your around! Electricity runs through my body, infecting every part of me. Making it twist and lurch whenever your near! It's impossible to contain myself from holding you, or to fight the urge to kiss you," He looked at me deeply. He took my hands with both of his. "My life has found that certain spark I needed. When I have you _here,_ I feel complete!" -He stopped as he noticed my confused expression-" And yeah, I sound crazy don't I?" He said dropping my hands.

"No, it's just-well yeah you _do_," I laughed lightly. He cringed. Okay maybe laughing after he has just revealed his feelings for me, isn't the brightest thing to do. "Don't get me wrong Edward, it's just you don't know me. You don't know anything about me! I can be a really messed up person for all you know!" And I can hurt you. I'm not the girl for you Edward Cullen. "It doesn't matter," He said seriously. "What matters is how you _feel_ in your heart," He placed a finger on the top of my heart. I felt it splutter hyperactively. "Edward," I sighed.

"If this was any different, I would be with you in a heart beat. If Jasper wasn't in the line, I wouldn't be restraining myself from embracing you either." I felt the tears roll down my cheeks. "Im sorry Edward, but I made a promise to myself and to a certain fair," I smiled at the memory of Alice's eternal and pure love for Jasper. "That I wouldn't hurt Jasper," I finished. He whipped away the tears from my cheeks. His green eyes pierced right through my soul. And I couldn't help but to lean in. I hugged him tightly. I didn't care that we were in the middle of class. Or that Lauren was throwing daggers with her eyes at me. Nothing Mattered. I needed this.

"You know I will _always_ be here for you Bella," Edward said softly. "And I for you," I replied.

I laughed lightly. "Maybe if we lived in a mythical world, and we were Vampires. We would be together," He chuckled with me. "For all eternity," He said softly.

Yep, This was love.


	12. Run!

**Bella's POV**

The day had gone rather fast. To catch you guys up: I confessed my love for Edward Cullen. He felt the same way. The thing is I couldn't _and_ I wouldn't break up with Jasper Hale. I promised I would make him happy and I will. Why so much devotion? You might ask, well I feel like i should. He has been nothing but nice to me since i arrived. And because I promised a very energetic pixie I would. Probably, secretly, I did like Jasper. He would be someone I would certainly be with, if i wasn't in love with his enemy. But i was still convinced his soul mate was Alice. So now, it's the end of the day. And i want to go home!

"Belsy!" I smiled as I heard my brothers booming roar. "Emmy!" I yelled back. He let out a small chuckle. "Why are you in your uniform?" I asked. He was wearing his football uniform. "Practice," He shrugged. "Today? Right now?" I said alarmed. "Don't tell me I have to take the Jeep?" I was scared just sitting in it. Imagine if I drove it?! "Silly Bella," My brother laughed. "As I would let you touch my baby," He stuck his tongue out at me before I could laugh at what he just claimed his Jeep as. "How am I suppose to get home then?" I asked him. It was a long walk home.

"Easy! You stay for the practice," He smiled. "What?! I'm gona be the only girl-" "No Belsy! Rose and Alice will be there too," He said. "I don't have any other choice do I?" He shook his head. "Of course not! Now come and watch how a real man plays football," He said proudly. He tossed me against his back. Piggy back style. He charged to the field.

"Bella!" Alice squeaked as she saw me holding on to Emmett's back. "I didn't see you there," Rose laughed. She was standing on the bleachers, looking over Emmett's shoulder. "Hey Girls!" I grinned. I was really happy Alice and I became friends. She really was an amazing pixie. Rose was great too. What mattered most to me was that she made my Emmy bear happy.

"Hey Bells!" I saw Jasper running towards us. He scooped me up in a hug and kissed me lightly. After he placed me back on the ground. I gave Alice an apologetic smile. She smiled back but rolled her eyes. "Hey," Edward stopped in front of me. "Hello," I said excitedly. There was an awkward tension between us. When we were alone, we could hug each other and talk freely. But while the others where around, it was impossible. He seemed to feel the same way, so he just patted my head.

"Smith!" Emmett yelled. "Dude come meet my sister!" He yelled again, motioning him to join us. "The new kid right?" I asked Jasper. He nodded. Instinctively, Jasper wrapped an arm around my waist as the guy approached. I wonder why? "'Sup," The guy spoke. "Bella this is our new teammate," My brother said. "Pleasure to meet you," The guy said. For some reason I shivered. I felt my body go cold.

He slowly began to remove his helmet. I gasped. His evil black eyes look malevolence into mine. "Name's Kevin," He smirked. I felt my breathe caught on my throat. He extended his hand to me, and all I could do was stare at it. This was sick! It's one thing to stalk me and capture everything I do. And for him to know my secrets. But another different thing was too interact with my brother and his friends. If he was trying to get to me like that I will put up a fight too. "Bella?" Emmett spoke. "Say something," Alice whispered.

_Ahh!!_

_It's the devil!!_

_Quick! Someone shoot him!!_

But no instead this is what I said. "Hi! Nice too meet you! I gotta go! Bye now!" I turned on my heels ready to storm off. But I was pulled back. "Bella, what the hell?" Emmett asked. "I-I um," "I'm sorry Isabella did I scare you?" The devil spoke. I glared at him, his expression showed amusement. Of course he loves to torture me! "No," I hissed. "Swan! Hale! Cullen!" I heard the coach call the boys. "Over here _now_!" "Stupid old man," Emmett murmured. "We'll be back," He ran to the center of the field. Jasper and Edward quickly followed. Alice and Rosalie went back to the bleachers. And it was just me and Kevin. Face to face.

"Happy to see me?" He laughed amusingly. "Oh it's a pleasure!" I said sarcastically. "You could be nicer B." He grinned. He touched my cheek. "Cant you go die somewhere?" I said slapping his hand off my face. "Now now, play nicely," His stupid face went serious. "I think you should try and _please _me Isabella,"-He leaned closer to me. He pressed his mouth on my ear-"Don't forget I _own_ you," He said enjoyably. Like it was normal to threaten a girl.

"I'm not afraid Kevin," I don't know were the courage came from. I never stood up against Kevin Smith. "Ha," He said. "Is that so?" He grabbed my arm. "Let's take a walk Bella, maybe I can refresh your mind," He pulled me but I wouldn't budge. "I said, let's take a walk!" He pulled my arm harder. "Now," He hissed. It took most of his force to drag me across the field. I kept trying to pull away but he was just stronger.

"Let go," I said through my teeth. I was not going to let him play games anymore. He dragged me to a brick wall. He threw me against it. "Now," He began. "What's with you and your sudden courage?" He was pissed. But I no longer cared. "Die Kevin," I said. "Look _Bella_, I don't think you realize the things I know about you," He said again. "I'm not scared," How much could he possibly know? "Your not a very good liar Isabella," He laughed. "What do _you _think you know?" I asked. He shook his head and began to laugh. Idiot. "Do you honestly want to know?" He said, looking at me. He sure did intimidate me, and he knew it. I looked away from the sinful gaze. "Don't shy away," He hissed. He grabbed my face between his hands. "Don't touch me," I said. He just laughed. "Why Isabella, why did you ever get with Jasper?" He asked in a casual tone. Like we were the best of friends. "Why the fuck do you care?" I said. "A guy like Jasper isn't for you," He smirked.

"He is the first decent _boyfriend_ I've had," I smirked back. "Ouch, I thought I treated you right," He pretended to be hurt. "You are worth shit, always have, always will," I insulted him. "And you still wonder why _I_ did, what I did to _you_," I laughed. The courage to stand up for myself was back. "How could you not have seen you _weren't_ worth my time," I pushed his hands off my face. "You were always pathetic, following in Steven's footsteps," He looked furious. "Steven will always be better than you!" Tears began to fill my eyes, as I remembered him. "Even after death," I said seriously.

"You bitch," He grabbed my neck. Pushing me back on the brick wall. "Don't you _dare _speak about my brother!" He harden his grip. The air was starting to leave my body. I tried gasping for it. "It's your fault! You filthy slut," I tried pulling his hands off my neck. I began to feel dizzy. "K-Kevin," I choked out. "It wasn't enough what you did to _me_, but you dragged _him into it as _well!" Oh shit. He knew. That's the last thing I thought he would have known. "You'll regret ever coming into our lives Isabella Swan," He dropped his grip. I crashed onto the floor. Gasping for air. He grabbed my hair and pulled me back up.

"You should have known I hate rejection," He pressed his lips against mouth. Forcefully making me kiss him. "Stop," I cried. He had me pinned against the wall. One hand back on my neck while the other holding my face. "You didn't want me before, what about now?" He hissed. He began kissing my neck. Biting it with vigor. "Get off me Kevin," I said hitting his back. "You know," He stopped kissing me. He pushed me harder into the wall. "I wonder where René thinks you are right now?" I stopped trying to fight back. "What would happen if she were to find out, you here?" He asked amusingly. "Kevin no," I whispered. My mom couldn't know.

He choked me once more. "Do you think Im here to accommodate you?" He said sarcastically "But I will enjoy it very much if you begged me," He smiled evilly. "N-never," I said with my last breathe of air. "Then I will have to make you," He squeezed my neck tighter. I could feel the air escape my body. I could hear myself wheeze from the lack of it. My lungs began to hurt. My eyes shut closed. Was this the end?.

Then suddenly, before I could pass out. Kevin let go once more. I opened my eyes, gasping for air. I saw five people arrive. I couldn't tell who they were, I was too busy trying to fill my lungs back up with air. "What the fuck?! Don't you ever lay a hand on my sister again!" I heard Emmett yell. "E-Emmett," I mumbled. "Shh Bella," Edward spoke. He picked me off the floor. My vision stabled itself. I saw Rosalie and Alice holding each other. Jasper and Emmett had Kevin pinned to the brick wall. The same way he had me. Edward was shaking from anger as he was holding me tight in a hug.

"Emmett stop!" I pushed Edward off me, and tried pulling Emmett away from Kevin. "Bella! He almost killed you!" My brother shouted, pinning Kevin tighter on the wall. He head went back and hit the wall pretty hard. "Let him go," I pleaded. I couldn't let Emmett hurt him. "Bell What the-" "I said let him go!" I shouted at my brother. He hesitated but dropped his hold on his teammate. "Jasper," I sighed. He looked furious. His blue eyes looked darker, almost navy from the anger. "Drop it," I told him. He punched Kevin on the face and walked back to Emmett.

I was once more face to face with Kevin. But this time, my friends were behind me. "You'll regret that Hale," Kevin said holding his nose. Edward snorted. "I'll kick your ass if you come near him," Edward defended Jasper. "Kevin I-I-" "Maybe your right Isabella, maybe we shouldn't be playing these games anymore," He said looking at me. "Please," I shook my head. "You cant," I added. "I think I can," He laughed. I couldn't let him tell René, or expose me to my family.

And then I did, what I never imagined myself to do. I dropped to my knees. "Please Kevin," My voice wanted to break. I was begging Kevin Smith. "Bella! Get up!" Emmett grabbed me by my shirt. He tried pulling me up. "Stop Emmett! Let go!" I said to my brother. "It's too late Bella, my offer expired," Kevin laughed. "But-" Emmett pulled me up.

"Hey Swan!" Kevin called my brother. "You want to hear a story?" He laughed maniacally.


	13. What a lie!

**Bella's POV**

"_You want to hear a story?" He laughed maniacally._

"Shut up Kevin!" I said angrily. "What did I tell you about being nice?" He hissed. He pushed me aside to get to Emmett. "Let me tell you how I met your sister, because this _isn't_ the first time I see her," He began. Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Alice and Rosalie all stood frozen. They looked eager to find out more about me, but scared that it wouldn't be what they expected. And it wouldn't.

"You see Isabella Here"-He pointed at me-"First arrive to the _Florida_ institute for disturbed teenagers," He laughed. "In other words, A rehabilitation center." My eyes widen. As did everyone else's. "Poor Isabella, she was _real _messed up," He laughed. "The biggest druggie I have ever met, there wasn't anything she didn't take," He turned to me and smiled. "Kevin," I murmured. "She was weak of course, just like everyone else in the center. But Bella had the courage to escape, she knew René-" Emmett stiffened even more at the mention of our mother's name. "-Would find out about the breakout, but she didn't care. All she wanted was a fix," He smiled again.

"I met Isabella on the outside of course," He said proudly. "She was my…._my_ brother Steven's friend. He broke out with her." He grew angry. "She managed to convince him to do it. Steven should have _never _listened to the damn slut," Emmett opened his mouth to protest but Kevin cut him before he could say anything. "Oh because your sister_ is _the biggest slut," He chuckled. "And here I always wondered why she hated Edward so much," He pointed at the Greek god. "Naturally I assumed she would end up falling for him," I looked away. Kevin might be my greatest enemy but that doesn't erase the fact that he knows me well enough. He knows I _did_ fall for Edward Cullen.

But he was going to change this for his benefit. His story doesn't make sense, the lies never stopped with him. "Then it clicked," He laughed again. "When I saw Edward running around making out with every girl that passed around, and then I saw him and Isabella. He tried getting to her, but of course _Bella _pushed him away. Angrily." Well at least Emmett could finally believe me about _that_. "So I quickly managed to take a picture of it, I wanted to see the reaction Emmett would get, if he knew how _fast_ his sister moved," He took out his silver phone. Bastard. "So I realized, the reason so much hatred against Cullen was because he was stealing _her_ title. Isabella Swan! Biggest whore to ever walk on this planet! But, then she met Edward, soon to be the runner up for the title," He laughed amusingly. Like it was just a joke.

"But that's not the point," He continued. "The main thing that bothers _me _the most," He said sarcastically. "is that she lied to _you_ Emmett, her _brother_, and it goes for _all_ of you," He smirked. "When where you planning to tell them you're an addict Bella? Or how you killed my brother!" He said angrily. "Because it was your fault he is dead!" Emmett looked at me, he gave me a disgusted look. And then I broke.

"I did not kill your brother Kevin!" I shouted. "You want to reveal my secrets you pathetic twit?!" I Finally had it. If he was going to bring me down, I was going to bring him down with me. SO they wont look at me the same, but surely they'll want to _kill _him. "Then why don't I reveal some of yours?" His smirked disappeared. "You know those are all lies Isabella!" He snapped angrily at me. "Your slut of a sister, even slept with random guys for drugs!" He said to my brother. "Oh that's it! One thing is to tell them I was an addict another is to call me a prostitute!" I jumped on him. He fell to the floor and I was punching his face. "You-" I began to speak after every punch. "Should've-died-instead-of Steven!" I was pulled off from the damn parasite. Emmett was holding on to me tight.

"Your worthless son of a b-" "Bella!" Emmett yelled. "I found you with the gun Bella!" Kevin said shortly after. His nose was bleeding. Well at least I managed to do some damage. "It was suicide! The investigation proved it!" I defended myself. "But you were there with him! You could of stopped him! But you let him die!" He tried getting to me but Emmett pulled me away. Jasper, Edward and the girls were still on their spot. Completely still. "You _hated_ him." Kevin spoke softly, but his words were venomous.

"I didn't hate him Kevin! I was _in love _with him!" And he knew it. Steven was my boyfriend. I loved him with all my heart! But Kevin got in the middle of us. He was the reason why Steven killed himself. "Lies! You wanted him dead for what he did to you!" He said acidly. "I loved him, and I forgave him for what he _tried_ to do," I said back to him. "He raped you Bella! Your going to tell me you forgave that?" He said to me like I was stupid. "He didn't do it, he was intoxicated when he _tried_, there was nothing to forgive!" I defended Steven. He was innocent, and I will not let Kevin say otherwise.

"Im going to hurt you Isabella, so you can finally feel the same why I felt when you chose my brother over me! I vowed I would after you disappeared." His eyes were deadly. I knew he would get to me. I knew he would do it. "Leave Smith, and never threaten my sister again!" Emmett shouted, he finally seemed to get a use of his words. He wasn't looking at me. "You cant stop me!" Kevin yelled back at him. "I think I _can_!" Emmett pushed me to the floor and moved to Kevin. "Wanna push my limit?" Emmett yelled. I could see the fear run through Kevin's body. Of course he wouldn't stand up against a body builder. His skinny ass would be demolished in a second. Coward.

"You win this round Isabella, but you know me well," He stormed of. Leaving me alone with my friends. I was going to have to face the truth.

"Care to explain?" Emmett said. All five pair of eyes were on my face.. I knew what I had to do.

"Leave." I replied to Emmett. It wasn't the answer they expect to hear. "What?" Emmett said angrily. "Leave! I don't want to tell _you _anything!" I yelled back. "All of you leave!" The traitor tears where running down my cheeks. "I thought I knew you Bella," Emmett said quietly. Disappointment in each word. "Clearly I _don't_ know you anymore….We are family! Dammnit! You should have told me!" He grabbed my arms. Gripping them with most of his strength. Surprisingly it didn't hurt. It couldn't. Physical pain was the least of my problems.

"I don't think I can forgive you," He said. "You're a filthy liar Bella!" He was directly face to face with me. Looking irritated, angry, upset. "Leave," I spoke silently. "So disappointed then leave!" I said to him again. I pushed his hands off my now bruised arms. "Except you," I pointed to one of his friends. "Please stay," I begged. "_Please," _my voice cracked.

The one I choose to tell the truth nodded. "Leave," My trustee said to the rest of them. Emmett gave me one last look. And stormed off towards the field. The other three looked back at me, wanting to know. I gave them a reassuring smile. "You will, soon," I said to them. One looked angry but the other two smiled back, slightly at me. And then they were gone.


	14. The truth

**Bella's POV**

"Bella," Jasper spoke. "What happened?" He said calmly. I choose Jasper because I knew he would remain focused. And wouldn't distract me during our trip to _my_ past. Emmett was too hurt and disappointed to even listen to another word I would have to say.

"Thanks for staying Jazz," I said firstly. "Sure thing," He tried giving me a smile. He grabbed my hands, gently rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. "Im here to listen," He assured me. I nodded.

"I was Sixteen Jasper, and I got caught up with the wrong people. No, the wrong _person_. I met Kevin in Phoenix, he was the son of René's best friend. Along with his brother Steven, who was older than us. We got genuinely close, Kevin and I. We were best friends. He became the brother I desperately wanted to have. Emmett was too far, and I never got see him. My mother wouldn't allow it. She said I belonged with her, and that my father and brother had their own lives. I _needed_ someone Jasper," I looked up. He was inventively looking back at me. Concentrating on my story.

"When I started being around Kevin more, naturally Steven came into the picture. He was older, wise, kind, but his only flaw was the drugs. And Kevin's as well, it's just he knew how to _hide_ it better than his older brother. One day, the three of us were hanging out, it was a lazy Saturday afternoon, when Kevin had a brilliant idea. 'Let's give Bella a fix!' He said happily. I refused at once, I knew better than that. But peer pressure you know, and stupidly I wanted to impress Steven, I wanted him to know I wasn't a clumsy teen, that I could do anything too. So I eventually did." I paused. Remembering the aftermath after the high wears off.

"But I _should_ have known better, Steven _never _asked me before. It was Kevin. Eventually one fix turned into another then another. Until the point I couldn't stop. René caught me high in the sky," I laughed humorlessly. "Logically she panicked, she asked who gave it to me. And I said 'Steven,' but I wasn't on my right mind. I was just _thinking_ of him. René along with her best friend decided that their 'addicts' of a son and daughter, should get help. SO they locked us away in the center. To Florida. It was the best center for teenagers."

"After our first month at the Institute, we began to cure ourselves. We made a promise to each other, than once we had overcome this problem, we would start a new life, a clean life, with _together_. He was my first Love Jasper. He was a great guy. Unlike the devil spawn of his brother. Anyways, A year passed, and we were completely recovered. René and Steven's mom decided we could leave at once. They were proud of us, that we overcame this. But obviously one who _wasn't_ was Kevin. I was his best customer after all. And he enjoyed watching me beg and squirm for them. There was always _pleasure_ in his eyes to see me so…_desperate_. While we were at the center, _his_ problem became worse. He got lonely, _he says_, and did the only thing that would make him happy. He sent us letters, and we were worried about him, we didn't want him to die."

"One day, a week before Steven and I were released, he sent us a letter. He told us he was tired of living, that he hoped we had a good life together. He said he couldn't possibly be around to see his brother and the girl he '_loved_' happy together. But we never knew about his feelings towards ME. We were strictly best friends, and he never showed signs of his supposedly love. But in the letter he told Steve that I was rightfully his. That he knew me better than anyone else. That I deserved a better man…that hypocrite. And what does a good brother do? He tried to breakout of the center to help his brother. He wanted Kevin to live. And what does a stupid teen do? She fallows the man she loves."

"When Steven and I left, he was distant from me. He didn't talk to me, he didn't look at me. I just assumed he was worried for Kevin. Like I was. We arrived at the address were he sent his letters from. He was staying at a cheap Hotel in Florida. We arrived only To find the bastard in a nice high. He began to laugh, telling us that he couldn't believe we escaped for him. He said we would, that we would come through, for him. Then he began proclaiming his 'love' for me. And then Steven did something that I never imagined he would do. Not after all we had been through together. He broke up with me, right there and then. To leave the path clear for Kevin. He said He didn't deserved me and that his brother was better for me. Utter Bullshit," I said. How he was wrong.

" I told him that I loved _him_, and that I didn't care if he broke up with me, I would _never_ be with Kevin. And I told _that _swine as well. I told him I could never see him as nothing more than a friend, a brother. Like the evil son of a bitch that he is, he didn't take it well. Little did I know he was planning something big to get Steven completely disappointed in me. To keep us away for good. And he eventually did."

"One day, Kevin and I were alone. He came on to me, told me I should be with him, that he was better than Steven. He said Steven didn't love me enough, that he wouldn't put up a fight to have me. His words tore through my heart. Deeply hurting me. He might have been trying to seduce me, but he had a point. Why wouldn't Steven fight for me? Ha, he was a good brother was all. -Kevin began to kiss me and in the moment I let myself. Apparently neither of us noticed Steven walk in."

"But what he _didn't_ see was when I pushed Kevin off me. I told him I just couldn't. I was in love with his brother and that he had to deal with it. Steven and I were meant to be, he had to understand.. I ran up to Stevens room, at the hotel we were staying at. I found him, completely drugged. He was really out of it. I was scared he would have an overdose. I saw the amount that he took! I was surprised he wasn't foaming yet.-He saw me and well, you know. Kevin explained _that _rather well earlier," He nodded, assuring me he remembered what the anti-Christ had said. I paused, watching Jasper. He was trying to let what I had just told him sink in. He was a good friend.

"Kevin barged into the room and helped me. He could hear me beg Steven to stop from his Room. He started beating Steven up. Attacking him for _trying_ to rape me. But I yelled for him to stop. He was enraged that I was defending him. But there was _nothing_ to forgive! I loved Steven and Steven wasn't in his senses when he was trying to hurt me.- I begged Kevin to leave me alone with him, that I would take care of him. Kevin hesitated but pleased me by leaving. I tried getting Steven to calm down. "

By this point of my tale, I was sobbing. Remembering that awful night. "It's okay Bells," Jasper spoke. He embraced me in a safe hug. He rubbed my back. Trying to get me to stop crying. "N-no, I want to continue," I needed to finish. I was _done_ with the lies. Done with the Secrets. "Are you sure?" He asked me. His deep blue eyes pierced mine, with caring affection. "Im sure Jasper, you have a right to know," I half smiled. He nodded.

"Steven broke down, asking, no, _imploring _me to forgive him. I tried to convince him that there was nothing to pardon! That it was okay, to calm down. But the more he panicked. He ran into the restroom. Locking the door. I ran after him, banging on the door. I begged him to open, that I forgave him. If that's what he wanted to hear, then I forgave him. He wouldn't budge though, He was stuck that he was a horrible person. That you don't hurt the ones you love."

-**Flashback**

"_Steven!" I begged him. I kept pounding on the wooden door. "Please open!" I shouted again. "Im sorry Bella," His raspy voice came form the inside of the restroom. "I was an idiot!" He continued. "I'm a complete failure! _Look_! I almost _raped_ you Bella!" He screamed. "Steven, it's alright, we'll get you help again. Your _not_ a failure! You could do this! You did it once you could do it again!" I tried convincing him. "It's a slip Steven, everyone cant be strong, but what makes you stronger is when you admit you have a problem and look for help!" I said softly. "Please Steven _open_ the door," I pleaded once more._

_I heard him rumble through the cabinets of the bathroom. He was searching for something. He kept grunting when he couldn't find it. "What are you looking for?" I asked him. What was possibly in there that he desperately wanted? _Oh no! _"Are you bleeding?" I asked him very concerned. He always had a problem with that. His nose bled when ever he did cocaine. "No," He hissed. He continued ravaging through the cabinets. I heard glasses breaking, and things being thrown on the floor._

_And then, the noise stopped. "Bella," He called me gently. "Y-yes?" I said hopeful. He sounded calm. Hopefully his tantrum was finished. "I will always love you Bella. And I am truly sorry I was never the right man for you. I will always look over you, nothing will harm you, I promise you that. I'll carry you in my heart beyond death," He said kindly. I heard him unlock the door. "I love you too Steven," I said. _Thank god! It's over! _I smiled. _

"_Goodbye," He said again. And before I could open the door, I heard a loud gun shot. "Steven!" I yelled. I pushed the door open. Blood was all over the wall. It even splattered across to the mirror. He was laying motionless, across the bathroom floor. The gun in one hand. I could see where the bullet had pierced through his skull. "Steven!" I cried again. _

_I slammed against his body. Holding him tight. "Don't leave me," I whispered to him. "Please," I cried. I heard the door from the hotel room bust open. "Bella! Steven!" Kevin called. I heard his footsteps approach the bathroom. He pushed the door open. And stood at the door way, looking back at me. Completely horror struck. I was covered in Steven's blood. But Kevin did, what I wasn't expecting. Instead of crying and joining me in the grief over losing his brother. He began to yell. "What the _hell_ did you do to my brother?!" He shouted. "K-Kevin I-it w-wasn't-" "Get off him! Get off him!" Kevin rushed towards me and dragged me out the restroom Pulling on my hair. He pushed me outside through the Hotel room door. "You will pay for this Isabella!" He yelled angrily. I couldn't believe he was accusing me for this. I loved Steven! I would never dream of hurting him! Why couldn't he see the pain I was in? _

"_Leave! Now!" He shouted. I wanted to stay, and be with my Steven. He was dead! I needed to be with him! Kevin never liked his brother! It was his fault! Not mine! "Now!!" He shouted again. My brain reacted before my heart. I ran out the hotel room. Tripping on the stairs, the tears blinding my vision. I didn't know where I would go now. But I couldn't stay. I couldn't go to my mother. I needed to go into hiding. "Goodbye Steven," I cried as I rushed to the streets of the cold Floridian night._

_**-**_**End of Flashback**

"H-he Killed himself?" Jasper spoke. He looked stunned. "Yes," I said whipping my tears away. "Oh Bella, Im really sorry," He said. He squeezed me tighter into a hug, "Im sorry Jasper, I didn't mean to keep so many secrets from you," I sighed. "_or_ Emmett," I felt the pressure of the tears on my eyes. "He wont forgive me, will he?" I asked Jasper. He knew my brother better than I did. "He is hurt Bells, you know that family means the world to Emmett," He stopped. "No," He shook his head. "His _sister_ means the world to him," Jasper retracted himself.

"It was too much to tell Jazz," He brushed off the single tear that dared to slip. "It had been eight years! I didn't expect to reunite with him and tell him the horrors the past two years of my life had been," Jasper patted my shoulder. "I understand, but you could have ultimately _tried_," Jasper said. "But Bella, I assure you that he _will_ forgive you, give it time my Bella," He kissed my forehead. And then for the first time in this conversation I was pulled back into reality. Jasper wasn't that friend, that I thought was listening to my story. Hearing with much care to try and help his _friend_, out. He was a boyfriend concerned for his girlfriend. Argh, that's another thing I have to deal with.

"Let me take you home Bella, it's dark out," He gently wrapped his hand around mine. "Thanks for listening to me Jazz, I hope I didn't disappoint you," I said urgently. "Everyone has secrets Bella, and not everyone is perfect. I didn't expect you to be an angel straight from Heaven," He smiled. "Although you look like one," He kissed my cheek. "Thanks," I blushed.

For the first time in two years, I walked freely. The weight of my secrets had been lifted from me. And it just caused me my brother. How I will survive the next battle, I wasn't sure. But I will be damned if Kevin wins this. He will not take away the people I have grown to love. Not Emmett. Not Jasper. And definitely not Edward.


	15. My Best Friend

**Jasper's POV**

"Goodnight Bella," I told my girlfriend. It has been a long day for her. A long day for all of us. "Goodnight Jazz," She pulled on a smile. But I could quickly see through it. She was hurt, and disgusted with herself. "You wrong," I whispered. "Excuse me?" She asked. "I could sense what your feeling, and you _are_ worth it," I assured her. "I am not," She answered. "Im a liar, and a drug addict!" She said to me. "No," I shook my head. "You're a _recovered_ drugged addict Bella, you know how hard it is to triumph over that? Some people don't have the determination to do it," I said sternly to her. Why couldn't she see it? Or _feel_, that she did good.

"Everything will work out," I smiled. "Are you sure?" She asked me. "I can feel it," I kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Jasper?" She whispered. "Yes Bella?" I replied. "Your going to hate me," She mumbled. I could almost feel her sadness radiating from her amazing body.. "Don't," I said to her. I whipped away those tears that rolled down those beautiful rosy cheeks. "Don't cry," I pleaded her. "Please," I hate seeing her so sad.

"Jasper, I-I don't think." She paused. She let out a sob. "I don't think…" She stopped once more. Surprisingly I knew where this was leading too. "Bella," I whispered back. "I-I," I couldn't face this. "I-Im S-Sorry, Jasper," She looked up to me. Her gorgeous big brown eyes, glistening with tears. "I wanted to, I really did. I hoped and promised I would try to make you happy, but I couldn't. I _cant_." She grabbed my hands. "You deserve to be with someone who loves you purely and genuinely. You don't deserve someone like _me_," She said sadly. "Your not-" "Jasper, Im completely wrong for you, but I'm not going to deny, that I liked you from the moment that I saw you." She placed a hand on my left cheek.

"With those staggering blue eyes," She sighed dearly. "You're a great guy. But-" "But you don't see me _that_ way," I finished her sentence. She nodded. And the tears kept continuing down. "Bella," I said again. "Don't cry," I pleaded with her once more. "Im sorry Jasper," She said through a cry. "But don't get me wrong, I do love you," She added hastily. I know she did. I feel _that_ too.

"Jasper, the girl you are searching for, the girl who has the purest love for you, is in front of you, you just having seen her. Someone who has been there for you, ever since the day you distance yourself from the world. The only girl, that managed to show you the warm side of anything," Bella was trying to send me to the direction of this girl. The girl, I knew had feelings for me. Someone I knew I loved. "Alice," I replied. "Yes, Alice," She smiled. "Go get her you fool," She replied, slightly happy for me. "Don't wait forever," She continued.

"Thanks Bells," I looked at her lovingly. "Hey, that's what Im here for . At least I can be your friend," She smiled again. "You're my best friend Jasper, someone I could always go to," She said sincerely. "Despise the time I've known you, and I am sorry," She said again. "Nonsense, it's okay," I replied. "And I will be there for you Bella, _always_." I laughed lightly. "SO my girlfriend became my best friend, and my best friend-" "_Will_ be your girlfriend," She finished my thought. She sighed. Her eyes flashed with sadness once more.

"Hey," I lifted her chin up towards me. "Everything will work itself out, I'll make sure of it," There isn't a way I was going to let Bella suffer like this. Emmett needed to forgive her. It's the only way. The only way to keep her around. "Thanks Jasper," She said. I looked at the sky, at her house, and back at her. "It's late Bells," "I know," "Trust me, I'll fix this," I assured her. She hesitated for a moment. She took a step closer to me. And stopped inches away from my face.

She pressed her lips softly on mine. And gently and caring, I returned the kiss. "Definitely Best friends," I smiled, as We pulled away from each other.

"Goodnight Jazz," She smiled. She walked to her front door. "Goodnight Bells," I smiled back at her. She took in a deep breathe and walked in.

I watched her wave goodbye.

And now, to help Bella. And along the way, I needed to talk to _my _pixie. Ally and I? It could work.


	16. Tomarrow

**Emmett's POV**

"Please Emmett!" Rosalie argued with me over the phone. "No Rose," I said quietly to her. I wasn't in the mood to argue. "Emmett Swan!" She apparently was. "I am not going to tell you one more time! You talk to your sister!" She continued. "I don't wanna," I said stubbornly. "Emmett! If you don't I will not touch you for a month!" Psssh. "You cant ground me woman!" I replied. "You want to see? Push _my_ limits!" She yelled.

"Rosie!" I complained. "Emmett, your being hard on her! You don't….-don't," She stopped talking. There was rumbling over the phone. I heard her scream and the line was staticy. "Emmett!" I pulled my ear away from the phone. Alice was there. "How dare you! " She began to yell. For a small girl she had a super loud voice. Louder than _me_. Always trying to compete with the Emmster, that midget. Shame, Shame. "Alice," I sighed. "How can you be so cruel! She has been through so much-" "_You_ don't even know what she has been up to!" I interrupted her.

"Yes, it's true, but _I_ trust her." She said simply. "When she is ready to tell us, what happened with her, She will. _Especially_ you! You're her brother and she adores you!" She said. I snorted. "If _that_ was true, why did she keep all this from me?" I started pacing around my room. "Alice, that guy! He half choked her to death! Then he comes up with some BS about my sister being a drug addict? And my _mom_! What if what he said was true? What if she's out there looking for Bella?" I argued with the fairy. If she was going to take on Emmett Swan, she better be prepared.

"I understand that you have questions, we all do! But clearly it's too much for her to say right now! You're her brother, her blood, she will eventually come to you! But how do you even-" She stopped. There was noises, and Rosalie's and her blaring yells formed in the background. "Babe," Rosie spoke. Apparently she won the phone over. Poor pixie, she is probably crushed somewhere.

"What Alice was trying to say, is that, how do you expect her to come to you when you pull _this _off? You told her you would _never_ forgive her! You called her a _filthy_ liar! You said you never wanted to speak with her again!"

"Wow, thanks. This is making me feel better!" I grunted. "Baby, you need to listen to her. Be serious for a second." She pleaded with me. "I _am_ serious Rose!" I stopped pacing. I stopped in front of my bedroom window. Looking over at the open lawn. "Im serious, I will _not_ speak, _or _forgive Isabella Swan. I don't have a Belsy anymore!" My words hurt me deeply. She was the peanut butter to my Recess Cup.

"Goodbye Emmett," She said seriously over the phone. I knew it bothered her when I didn't side with her. "Goodbye Rosie-Posy," Couldn't hurt to try and get to her good side. "Love you," She murmured and hung up.

I know she couldn't understand this. She had her brother with her all her life. Bella was ripped away from my side eight years ago! That's _eight_ years without my other half. She is my twin for crying out loud! Everything that happened to her, could have been avoided if I was there. But I wasn't. And that's what kills me the most.

As I over looked the lawn, I saw Jasper pull up in his busted Toyota. Ha! My Baby could totally smash that thing! I wonder if I could convince him and Edward to join a monster truck rally……

"Im a liar, and a drug addict!" I heard my sister yell at Jasper. So it was true. _Anymore Secrets Bella! _I felt like shouting at her. I tore myself away from the window.

I spluttered myself over my Spider-man covers. Yes Spider-man rocks! With the webs and the tights….

How could I possibly trust my sister ever again? She lied to me. And not just me, her brother! Charlie, René, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Edward. The list goes on and on!

I heard Bella climb up the stairs. I heard her footsteps stop outside my door. She sighed loudly, but continued to her room.

Tomorrow was going to be hard. Cant possibly watch my Saturday cartoons with _this _drama.

--

**Alice's POV**

After Rosalie hung up with Emmett, I had nothing left to do but to go home. I sensed she wanted to be alone. And like a know-it-all that I am, I know they'll be back to their affectionate selves by tomorrow.

I arrived home, and noticed the loser of my brother sitting alone on the couch. Well it wasn't much sitting, more like sulking. "Eddd-Ward!" I yelled. "Stop being so…._whatever_ it is that your doing," I said raising my eyebrow at him. I never knew he could like someone. At all. In the matter of hours, he fell for Isabella Swan. And that, has never happened before. No matter how much I begged, or how much Esme prayed. Edward was just simply a man-whore. But I guess he wasn't entirely to blame for, Victoria had to do with it as well.

"What do you want Alice?" He asked me. He was staring at the blank Plasma screen. "For you To stop acting this way, Bella will come around. For all we know, that guy, Kevin," I shuddered. He seemed shifty to me, when they forced me to show him around. "Is probably lying about what he said about Bella," I stated. I don't imagine someone like her could possibly done, all those horrible things. "He even accused her of murder Edward! _Murder_!" I said the words clearly. How could he even think that Bella, could ever kill someone?

"Okay Alice, at least in _that_ I agree," My green-eyed brother said. "I don't believe she killed anyone, but the drugs? Running away? The…." "The sleeping around part?" I finished. He winced. "Edward, you cant possibly think a gorgeous girl like her didn't have anyone else in her life that wasn't Jasper?" I asked. _I_ winced inside. That still was a touchy subject for me. But I had a feeling he would come along. I _know_ he will.

"Open, Open!" Someone screamed outside. They were pounding on the front door. "What the-" "Ally!" I jumped up. "Jasper!" I squeaked and ran for the door. I opened it to find, the blonde male of my dreams standing at the door. "Hi," I smiled. He stared at me with his blue eyes opened wide. "H-Hi, Alice" He smiled at me. He was nervous. "Come in," I motioned him to enter. "Thanks," He strutted in.

" Yo Edward, we need to talk," He spoke to my brother. -He _spoke_ to my brother! Obviously Edward noticed this too, he just stared at Jasper confusedly. "_You _need to talk to _me_?" Edward asked. "Yes idiot," Jasper replied. Both of them rolled their eyes. "To you as well Ally," He turned to me. My heart began to beat crazily when his beautiful ocean eyes stared into mine. There was something different about the way he looked at me. His eyes seemed to shine differently. There was a new light to them.

"I will explain everything to Rose when I get home," He spoke, this time turning back to Edward. " 'Kay, what's up?" Edward asked. "Well as you all know, I stayed with Bella." Edward and I both grimaced. "And she told me _everything_! The truth to her past," He smiled. But it didn't last, it was quickly wiped away by a frown.

"The part about her doing drugs and being in a center was _true_," I gasped. "Bella really did _that_?" I asked him. He just nodded. "Kevin was the one who got her into the drugs in the first place, she had it rough," He continued. "So she lied to us?" Edward asked, I could sense the fury from his words. "Calm down Edward," Jasper said. He was always good at telling how people felt. But he was clueless about _my _feelings.

"Sit, I have to explain everything to you," Jasper said. He motioned me to sit. Edward and I gathered in front of him. Listening to Bella's tale.

It was really horrific everything Jasper said. From being an addict, getting caught, going to a center, and being there when her boyfriend committed suicide. _Wow_!

"Poor Bella," Edward said sadly. "I wonder how she handled that, I don't know what _I_ would do if the man I love died. " I said, my eyes flickered to Jasper. We stared at each other for a moment, but I quickly looked away. "So how exactly are you going to help Bella?" I asked. Your girlfriend. My friend. _Dang._

"No, we are _all_ going to help her." He sighed. "I cant do this without you guys, and-" He paused. Edward and him, looked at each other. Almost like they were having a mental conversation. Only between both of them. It has been so long since I've seen them in the same room without glaring or arguing. Whatever happen to make their friendship end? They never mentioned it to any of us. And when I would ask Jasper, he would become more distant. SO evidently I stopped asking.

"We'll help," Edward assured him. "Thanks," Jasper replied. He got up from the couch and headed towards the door. Naturally, my movements revolved around his, so I got up as well. "I'll meet you both at the Swan residence at eight," Jasper said looking at me and at Edward. "And let me warn you guys, this _wont _be easy. SO be prepared," He said mysteriously. I wonder what he had in mind. "Oh we'll be there," My brother smiled.

Jasper nodded and his eyes went directly to me. I had his full attention. "Ally, I hope to see _you _there tomorrow," He smiled slightly. My heart pounded in my chest. "There is something, I _need _to tell you," He said nervously. "Promise you'll show," He_ said to me. _This felt like such a private moment. And the way his words sounded. Sweet. Loving. "I promise," I smiled back. "Thank you Ally," He leaned and kissed my cheek softly. "Goodbye," I whispered as he closed the door behind me. Tomorrow will be one eventful day.


	17. Let's Get Started

**Bella's POV**

I woke early the next morning. It was 7:45 and Charlie was pulling out of the driveway. When I came home yesterday he wasn't home, so Im guessing Emmett didn't mention to our father anything that happened at school. _Emmett_….

I climbed out of my bed. And. I quietly crept to his bedroom. I opened the door, only making it squeak three times. And then I saw that big goof. He was completely asleep. Wrapped around in his Spider-man covers. I smiled, when I saw he was holding an old stuff bear I gave him for his fifth birthday. He was such a kid.

I closed the door, and went downstairs. Was his rejection towards me going to last forever? His words did hurt me profoundly. He never wanted to speak to me again. And what hurt me the most, was that he wont forgive me. He just doesn't want anything to do with me. So is this the end of the adventures of Belsy and Emmy Bear?

I went downstairs, accompanied by my Ipod. In my toughest times music helped. It cleared my mind, or it simply helped me feel better. I shuffled my song list, and it landed on **"Just Like a Pill" **and I began to sing:

Im lyin here on the floor where you left me

I think I took too muchIm crying here, what have you done?

I thought it would be fun

I cant stay on your life support, there's a

Shortage in the switch,I cant stay on your morphine, cuz its making me Itch

I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes

Being a little bitch,I think Ill get outta here,

where I can

Run just as fast as I can

To the middle of nowhere

To the middle of my frustrated fears

And I swear youre just like a pill

Instead of makin me better, you keep makin me Ill

You keep makin me ill

I havent moved from the spot where you left me

This must be a bad trip

All of the other pills, they were different

Maybe I should get some help

I cant stay on your life support, theres a Shortage in the switch,

I cant stay on your morphine, cuz its making me Itch

I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes Being a little bitch,

I think Ill get outta here, where I can

Run just as fast as I can

To the middle of nowhere

To the middle of my frustrated fears

And I swear youre just like a pill

Instead of makin me better, you keep makin me Ill

You keep makin me ill

Run just as fast as I canTo the middle of nowhere

To the middle of my frustrated fears

And I swear you're just like a pill

Instead of makin me better, you keep makin me

IllYou keep makin me ill

I cant stay on your life support, theres a Shortage in the switch,

I cant stay on your morphine, cuz its making me Itch

I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes Being a little bitch,

I think Ill get outta here, where I can

Run just as fast as I can

To the middle of nowhere

To the middle of my frustrated fears

And I swear you're just like a pill

Instead of makin me better, you keep makin meIll

You keep makin me ill

"I think pills are what got you in trouble in the first place," I paused my Ipod as I heard that sweet velvet voice. Edward was standing at the doorway. Looking heavenly. And behind him was Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie. "Hey guys," I said softly. I wasn't in the mood to talk. "I don't care if you don't feel like talking, we _are_," Said Alice, pushing her way past her gorgeous brother. She danced her way to me. She stood peacefully in front of me. "Bella," She spoke gracefully. "Snap out of it!" She said shaking me vigorously. "Alice," I complained.

"Okay Ally," Jasper talked, removing Alice from the hold on my arms. "You don't take the lead okay? I do," He said proudly. "Hey Bells," He looked into my eyes. I was glad I saw no pain in his blue eyes. After all I broke up with him yesterday. But I smiled. My eyes shifted to the pixie standing by his side. He smiled back. He knew what I meant. "Hey Jazz," I said putting on a wicked smile. "Bella," He shook his head. "I kid I kid," I said kissing his cheek softly.

"Good morning Bella," Said the Greek God. He leaned down and pressed his soft lips on my, now flushed, cheek. "Good morning Edward," I smiled. He pushed the loose strand of hair away from my face. And like always I felt the shock of electricity run through my body. "Upstairs?" Rosalie said, not even saying a Hi. "Yep," I replied. "I'll be back, _you _guys set everything up," She told her friends and sprinted upstairs.

"Prepare for what?" I asked. They all looked too innocent. Especially Jasper. "Jazz!-" I began to complained but he stopped me. "I told you I would take care of it, _trust_ me," He supplicated me with his eyes. "Fine, but do _they_ know?" I said looking at the Cullen's. "About your past, yes" He said. "I was talking about your _plan_," I grunted. "Oh, no they _don't_ know that yet." He replied. "Only Rosalie," He said. Then everything went quiet. Great! It always gets awkward with an ex-drug addict in the room. I rolled my eyes at myself.

"So," I suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Bella! After this we should _totally_ go shopping," Alice said bouncing on her tiny feet. "Shopping?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "Hmmm maybe," I said shortly. "Yay!" She cheered.

"I'm _not_ going to do _that_!" I heard my brother shout from upstairs. "The grizzly is up," Edward laughed. "Emmett you will do what I say!" Rosalie yelled back. "But I don't wanna-" "I don't _care_ if you don't want to!" Rosalie interrupted. "Downstairs, _Now_!" She ordered. We heard him grunt, and moan, but then loud stomps took over his silence. He came huffing downstairs. Rosalie right behind him. He had his care-bear boxers on. He stopped right before me. "I don't want to do _this_," He said through his teeth, looking back at Rosalie. "And I already told you, I don't care," She said back. "Fine!" he agreed.

"Im going to miss my cartoons, I hope _your_ happy," He hissed at Jasper. Obviously he knew this was his idea. "It's for the best Emmett, plus they are all re-runs," Jasper replied. "And they suck," Edward added. "They do _not!"_ He said looking taken aback. "Pokemon is a classic!" He argued.

"Any who-" Jasper said again. "Ready?" He asked Emmett. My brother flashed angry eyes at me and back at his future brother-in-law. "No," He hissed. "Good," Jasper replied. "Let's get started."


	18. The Circle

**Bella's POV**

"What exactly are we doing?" I asked Jasper. He looked at Rosalie, at Emmett. He smiled wickedly. "The Circle," He smiled. Alice gasped. "The circle?" She asked, stunned. "Yes," Jasper nodded.

"What's the Circle?" I was confused. "Edward move the couches please," Jasper asked nicely.-Jasper Hale being nice to Edward Cullen. Cullen! Now that's weird.

The amazing Cullen, pushed the couches away from their place, without any questions. Jasper, with help from Rosalie, pushed the coffee table back against the wall. There was a giant space in our living room.

"Guys," I whined. "What's this Circle crap?" I asked again. "The Circle is not crap!" Alice sounded offended. "Jazz," I complained to him. He would answer my question. "The Circle is-" "The stupidest thing I have ever heard of! I cant believe you are making me do this _girly_ bullshi-" Emmett was interrupted by a slap beside the head, that his girlfriend smirked by giving him. "Stop complaining! This isn't girly," She hissed. He muttered under his breathe. Rosalie seemed to have heard, and gave him a death glare.

"Anyways Bells," Jasper spoke again, warning Emmett with a look. "The Circle basically consist of everyone who is participating, to sit in a circle, and then we get to the good part. We sit down and confess our secrets. Everything. There is no lies. No Cheaters. No Passes. You must answer," Jasper finished. I started at him dumbfounded. He gave me a questionable look.

"This is your great idea?" I asked, sarcasm infected my tone. He sighed. "Yes! You try to come up with something better! Besides, Emmett hates this, so if he wont talk then we'll torture him," He nodded to himself. "Okay?" I said. "Why doesn't Emm-" I stopped. I felt like I didn't even have the right to say his name. He glared at me, probably thinking the same thing.

"Well, we had a Circle about two years ago. Things didn't come out the way we planned. The truth was too much for us. We were only sixteen. Not mature enough." Alice said. "Jasper ended up trying to kill Emmett, Rosalie and Alice didn't talk for two weeks, I didn't look at Alice the same after that," Edward spoke. I didn't concentrate much on what he was saying. Instead I loved the way his words were soft and sweet. Like Honey.

"Oh," I spoke. Still gazing at him. He flashed me his gorgeous crooked smile, and I couldn't help but to blush. "If you two are done-" Jasper said. I was surprised he wasn't, angry, or annoyed. "I want to get this started." He said. He was eager.

"Alright here are the rules-" Rosalie spoke up. She pushed Emmett on the couch. A hand rested upon his muscular shoulder, making sure he wouldn't dash for the door. And knowing my brother, he wouldn't care that he was only wearing his Care-Bear boxers. He would gladly run off to the street, half nude.

"**One**: You cant avoid the question. **Two**: You must answer truthfully. **Three**: Anything that happens in the Circle, stays in the circle," She said giving all of us stern looks. "Got it?" She asked. "Yes," We all responded. There was something scary abut a mad blonde. Especially one dangerously beautiful like Rosalie.

"I have a football game today, This cant take all day," Emmett said. His voice flat. "Don't worry Em, it wont take all day," Alice replied. "But you must participate, or we will make sure you don't make it to the game," She threatened. "Edward and Jasper have to go too," He said again, with his tone flat as before. "We don't mind," Edward shrugged.

"Alright, here we go," Alice said excitedly. "Gather around," Jasper ordered. Alice and my ex-boyfriend took their places at the floor, forming a third of a circle. Rosalie grabbed Emmett by the hand, and dragged him onto the floor. Emmett sat next to Alice, and Rosalie next to her brother.

"Come," Edward said softly in my ear. I felt my heart rate go up. But I wasn't sure if it was due to him, or because this Circle thing was starting to make me nervous. How personal would they get? What if, after this my brother hates me more? What if Edward cant look at me the same? Shoot, I cant even look in the mirror without hating what I see. Everything already felt weird. It's hard to find out that your sister is an ex drug addict. And her psycho ex-best friend wants to kill her. What am I suppose to do? Yesterday night I made a phone call.

No matter what happened today, I already picked the course of my life. My new fate is hidden inside my bedroom cabinet. Whatever happened, no matter good or bad, Im taking it.

"No more thinking about it," Edward spoke in my ear once more. "Come," He said once more. He took m y hand in his and pulled me onto the floor. I was sitting next to Edward and Rosalie. Looking directly into my brothers eyes.

**Hey Guys! Just wanted to say thanks a bunches for the reviews! They mean so much to me. I loved what you guys have to say : Oh and a special thanks to**** ema666**

**I love your reviews! They are all spunky! SO thanks so much! To all of you. The story only has about three chapters left. So thanks again for liking it! 33**


	19. Secrets Revealed

**Bella's POV**

"Emmett, you start. Ask Bella anything you want." Rosalie said. We all watched Emmett stiffen. He seemed to be concentrating hard, and long. He wanted this to be god. If he was being forced to find out the truth, without complaining, he was going to make sure, the question was worth it. We sat silent for fifteen seconds. And then he began.

"Isabella," What happened to Bella? Or Belsy? "Are you a drug addict?" He asked. His voice was serious, but he still didn't have the guts to look in my eyes. "I _was_ a drug addict." His eyes widen, and disbelief took over. "Why?" He asked, his voice got loud. "I had a lot going on Em, I was depressed. Alone. It's no excuse but it happened," I said. It took all my will power to not cry. "Im your brother Bella! You should have came to me!" He said angrily. "Emmett Swan! How did you honestly expect me to find you? We didn't have communication for eight years! You had _your_ life, and I had _mine_!" "Don't you get it?" He yelled again. His friends made no intention of getting into this. "The drugs hurt, but what hurts more is that I could have protected you! I could have showed you what was right-" "I knew what was right and what was wrong. I chose the wrong path Emmett! And I _suffered_ for it. And this is not your fault!" I said.

"Exactly. You suffered. You mean the world to me Bella. You're my sister. You're a Swan." He said sadly. "I cant be perfect Emmett. I made my mistakes, but I learned from them. I've been clean for two years. " I said sincerely to him. "Smith accused you of murder," Emmett added. "It's a lie," I murmured. Tears began to spill. Edward grabbed my hand, but quickly looked at Jasper and let go. Just a reflex.

"Steven, Kevin's brother, Killed himself. And Kevin cant seem to let it go. He is in denial because he knows it was _his_ fault. The reason why Steven is dead is because of him. Because he is a sick, twisted, evil son of a-" "-Biscuit," Alice covered my curse. "What was _he_ to you?" Emmett asked, ignoring Alice. "I loved him, we were suppose to have this fairytale life," I half smiled. "With a drug addict?" Emmett snorted. "Shut up!" I yelled. He stiffened at my scream. "Don't call him that! He was clean, he was cured. You don't even know-" "Oh I think I do. Probably some druggie who couldn't handle not shootin' up and went psycho," Emmett said.

I shook my head roughly. "Shut up Emmett," "That's right defend some idiot who blasted himself because he was weak!" He taunted. "Stop," Rosalie said to her boyfriend. "Isn't that right Bells? Is that why he went all loopy? He was surely dramatic about it. Leaving a note behind 'Goodbye Cruel World!' " He pretended to write on a note. I shook my head again. Flashbacks of seeing the blood and the wound of the bullet ran through my head. And before I could stop myself, I reached forward and slapped my brother across the face.

"Don't you _dare_," I said to him again. "Speak that way about Steven Smith," I hissed. Emmett had a hand placed on his left cheek, were I struck him. "I was there when he died! He "blasted" himself in my presence! He wasn't in a right state of mind. He loved me and cared for me until his heart stopped beating!" I cried. I buried my face in my hands. I sobbed.

"Bella?" Jasper spoke softly. "Ask Emmett something," He said in the same tone. "Why do you hate me? Why cant you forgive me?" I said. My face was still buried in my hands. "I don't hate you." He said. Regret and hurt mixed in his voice. "I cant forgive you, because I need you to forgive me," He said. My head snapped and looked directly at his brown eyes. We stared at each other. His eyes were glistening, surely tears were threatening to spill. "There's nothing to forgive Emmy," I said, not breaking the gaze. "There's nothing to forgive either Belsy," He smiled. He stretched his giant hand to me. I place my slender hand in his. He pulled me into a bear hug. We cried softly and silently into each others shoulders.

"Okay okay, that's enough," Rosalie pulled me away from my brother. She smiled pleasantly at me. "Alright," Jasper spoke. His plan had worked. "It's my turn," He said happily. "But I need Bella's help for the first part," He smiled at me. And I knew what he meant. "Yesterday," I began. "Jasper and I took a mutual decision," "We agreed it was best to break up," Jasper finished. Surprise overwhelmed their faces. "Aw Man!" Rosalie complained. "And now, For Jazzy to do his solo act," I nodded at him encouraging him to continue.. "My secret goes to Alice," He began. He was nervous.

"Alice, yesterday Bella pointed out that there was a girl who was perfect for me, someone who loved me purely." Alice eyes widen, I had told her before that the love she felt for Jasper was pure. "A girl who was right in front of me, but that I never seemed to grasp the fact that she saw me that way. Alice I love you. " Alice and Rosalie gasped. And I clapped happily. "You seem to complete me. The feeling you make me feel in my heart feels perfect. Not good. _Perfect_. Like it's meant to feel that way, whenever your around. For you Mary Alice Cullen, I _know_ I would do anything. Just to have you," Jasper finished. Alice's eyes were shining with tears, there was a expression of pure bliss from his words across her face. This was Alice. This was Jasper's Alice.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked her. "Yes! Yes! I love you _so _much Jasper!" She launched her tiny self to him. She kissed him passionately. "Ehem," Edward cleared his throat. "Not in the Circle," He motion them to separate.

"Well my secret was for Jasper. And it was basically the same thing. I love you Jasper Hale!" She smiled, bouncing happily on the floor. "Oh, and a second part for Bella." I was surprised. What could she possibly want to tell me. "Im really glad you came here," She smiled. I know she was being sincere. "Without you I don't think Jasper would have realized his feelings for me. And thank you." "Thanks Ally," I smiled back.

"Okay," Rosalie sighed deeply. "Emmett," She spoke nervously. "You know I love you right?" She asked. "Du-uh" My brother replied." Emmett Im-Im" She breathed in again. "Im preggers," She said closing her eyes. "What?! Your gona make me give up my Lego set!?" My brother shouted. "Aw man! I barely got my Hot Wheels form Jimmy Henderson yesterday," He whined. "The little boy from across the street?" Edward asked amusedly. "Yeah! We were suppose to have a race later on this week!" Emmett replied to him.

"Excuse me!" Rosalie shouted. "I just said I was _pregnant_!" She emphasized the word. My eyes darted at Jasper. He looked in shock. "Aw fudgeticles! Emmett and I barely began our _new_ relationship and Jazz is surely gona kill him!" I said. "Jazz?" Alice asked, her boyfriend. "Your pre-pregnant?" He asked Rosalie. Rosalie sighed heavily once more." Jasper of course-" She paused. "I'm _not_!" She laughed wickedly. "Rose!" Alice and I shouted. "What?" She laughed again. "There isn't anything Emmett doesn't know about me. I love him so much!! And that isn't a secret," She said.

"So I can keep my Lego's?" Emmett asked. "Yes Babe," She responded, giving him a light kiss. "You hear that Eddie! I can keep my Lego's" He smiled hugely. "Congrats," I whispered at him. He threw me a goofy grin.

"Guys," Edward spoke with his silky voice. "I have a two secrets. And the first is for _all_ of you to know," He said seriously. "The reason why Jasper and I-" "Edward you don't have to, I forgive you man. We can go back to being friends," Jasper said, he was holding on to the pixie's small pale hand. "No Jazz, I want to." Edward said to him. "The reason why Jasper hated me was because I slept with Maria," He confessed. Of course _I_ knew this. "You what?" Alice shouted. "Edward how could you!?" Rosalie shouted after her. "That's fucked up," Emmett said shaking his head. "You didn't do anything with my Rosie right?" He said quickly. "No!" Edward shouted at him.

"Guys, stop." Jasper spoke. "It doesn't matter now, I forgive you Edward," He said again. "Thanks Jasper, that's all I needed to hear," He smiled. "And now my other not so secret," He said. Alice cheered once more form her seat. "Do it Edward! I owe her!" She said happily.

"Bella," The Greek God spoke to me. "I fell in love with you since the moment I saw you. I wanted to have you with me. It wasn't a desire, it was a _need. _You became like air. Impossible to live without. You became everything my mind and thought seemed to revolve around. You're the way my heart beats excitedly and rapidly for. You're the only reason why it beats. I know that we haven't known each other for that long, but I am in love with you. And I cant see myself without you! I don't care to take on Emmett as long as I can call you my girlfriend!" I momentarily stopped breathing.

"Pssh Go against me?" Emmett laughed. "Eddie, it's up to her. Not me," I was shocked by his comment. "Wow," I choked out. "Say yes Bella!" Alice yelled joyfully. "Edward. I love you too," I smiled. "And I will be honored to be your girlfriend," He took my hands. "Thank you Love," He began to lean in. This was the moment I craved for. This was the moment I desired. This was the moment I dreamt of.

His soft smooth lips pressed against mine. The electrical current was a thousand times more powerful than any touch or word he ever directed to me. I could taste his sweet breathe, and I was intrigued I wanted more. I wanted to love Edward Cullen forever.

"Hey!" Emmett interrupted my bliss. "We have to get ready for the game!" He shouted. He pulled both Jasper and Edward by the collars of their shirts. But in all this happiness and love, they didn't seem to realize that we still had to confront Kevin Smith. The football game was going to change the course of his plans.


	20. Ol' MrSmith

**Bella's POV**

"Hey! Ho! Let's go!" Alice and I shouted upstairs. Rosalie was sitting on the couch laughing at us. "Come on boys!" Alice shouted. "Ally, relax. They have to come down. It is their game," She said in a duh tone of voice. "Yeah chill Tink," I added. Alice pouted and joined Rosalie at the couch. "So Bella, I've been meaning to ask you," Rosalie was interrupted as Alice elbowed her. "Ouch you damn midget! You want to know_ too_!" Rosalie said to her friend. "What do you guys want to know?" I asked them.

Rosalie and Alice had an angelic look on their faces. Oh man this cant be good. "Well it isn't that bad," Alice chirped in. "It's sort of personal I guess," Rosalie added in. Alice giggled. "Go ahead and ask then," Curiosity was crawling into my head. "Well we want to know, if you-" She paused and let out an other round of giggles. "Well you said you and Steven lived together for sometime, and he was older, and you know there was rooms," Alice giggled one more time. Rosalie slapped her beside the head like she does to Emmett.

"What the energy ball is trying to ask, is if you ever slept with Steven," Rosalie smirked. She was straight forward. "Oh my Emmett!" I blushed. "Girls, don't you think that's _too_ personal?" I added. "Psssh," Rosalie mimicked my brother. "There's nothing personal about that. We are soon to be family Bella, don't you trust me?" "Hey!" Alice said without giggles. "Ah, don't you trust _us_," Rosalie corrected herself. "I do…." I trailed off. "Ah! No she doesn't!" Rosalie and Alice gave me a hurt look.

"Fine! I'll tell you, I would ask you the same thing but I know that my brother is very….._physical_," I shuddered. "True," Rosalie smirked again. "Ew," Alice and I both said. "Well Steven and I did have relations…" I blushed a deeper red. Rosalie and Alice sniggered. "How many times?!" Alice asked. "Gosh Ally, do you want to know the time of day too?" I teased. "Oh come on!" She encouraged the answer. "Just once." Alice and Rosalie looked at each other.

"Really?" They asked together. "Yes," I asked raising an eyebrow at them. What was so shocking about that? "Well don't get us wrong and all-" Alice began. "It's just….you were a druggie and that's bad enough. So getting your _groove on_ wouldn't have seemed shocking…." "So it surprised us you only did it once," Rosalie finished. "Oh," I simply said. I turned away.

"Let's go Bears!" The guys came down the stairs cheering for Fork's High. They were all changed in black and blue football uniforms. I laughed internally at the sight of Emmett. The shoulder pads and helmet made him look bigger than he already is. "Who are we gona beat?!" Emmett asked us. "The Lions!" The Cullen's and the Hales shouted together. "Damn right! Black is going down!" Emmett roared. And still they haven't realized that Kevin will be there.

"What's wrong love?" Edward asked. "Nothing," I said quietly. He turned and looked at the girls and glared at them. They shrunk back onto the couch. "Black?" I asked my brother. He nodded. "I never liked that freak," My brother said. "I think he is rather nice," I remembered the times Charlie stuck Emmett and I in a fishing trip, playing with Jacob and Theresa Black. "I just don't like the Blacks. Billy is alright, but his kids," He shuttered.

I laughed. "Oh Em, your just mad because Theresa wouldn't kiss you," I teased. He stuck his tongue out at me. "Who's Theresa?" Rosalie asked. Jealous no doubt. "No one," Emmett replied innocently. "Damn right!" Rosalie said. "Anyways! Let's get going!" Alice chiming voice came behind me. She was happily holding Jasper's hand. I couldn't help but to smile at the sight of them. Jasper seemed to glow.

Everyone began to clear out the house, but Edward wouldn't move. "What's wrong?" I asked him. He looked vexed. "I just….I have a feeling something wont go well today," He said. "You guys are great! You'll crush those lions. Black wont know what hit him." He tried giving me a smile. I walked to him. I grabbed his hands in mine. I leaned closer to him. I placed my lips by his ear. "I'll cheer you on," I said softly. I heard him gulp.

"I love you Bella," He said smoothly. I looked directly into his dark emerald eyes. They were so full of depth. I could stare at them forever. There was so much more to Edward. And I desperately wanted to know everything about him. "I love you too Edward," He pressed his lips on mine. Very gently but yet so passionately he kissed me. Our lips moved at the same pace. In the same way. The way he made me feel, was a hundred times stronger than I ever felt for Steven. And I loved Steven. Did Steven sent Edward to me? He knew I couldn't possibly love anyone else, and he sent me someone new.

We ended our kiss. He smiled lightly at me. "Go Fork's!" I cheered. He chuckled and pulled me to the driveway. "I don't have to go inside Godzilla do I?" I complained to my boyfriend. "No love, You can ride with me." I kissed his cheek. "Ha! Beta that Emmett! Totally blew off you baby!" I heard him snort and turn on his engine. "Come love!" Edward hurried me. He was standing by the passenger door. He opened the door and helped me in. I loved the way his Volvo even fit perfectly the way I felt about Edward. It was just comfortable. Not threatening.

We arrived to Fork High's parking lot. Before I could unbuckle Edward was already standing at the passenger side. He opened the door and stretched out a hand. "Thank you Sir," I smiled. Such a gentleman! How more perfect can he get? "My pleasure Isabella," He kissed me. He pressed me against the car. I wasn't sure if it was to close the door (Which my body made sure to enclose) Or it was the heat of the moment. Our kiss began to become rather easily roused. My hands were entangled in his hair. His hand was on my waist and the other in back of my neck. He was pushing me closer to him. Which seemed impossible. There was no space between us.

Apparently there still was. He lifted me up and I was seated on the hood of the shiny silver Volvo. His hand moved from my waist to my thigh. He was gently tracing it with his finger tips. I slipped out a soft sigh, and the seemed to get Edward more eager. He laid me against the hood. I don't know how he did it, but without breaking the intense kiss, he jumped onto the hood as well. His body was straddling on top of mine. He was holding himself with his elbows, so I wouldn't feel all his weight.

Before the kiss made us get back inside the Volvo and drive off, someone pulled Edward off of me. "Hey!" I complained. "That's rude!" I added. "Psssh, whats_ rude_ is giving a public show," My brother snorted. Alice and Rosalie giggled in the background. For some reason Jasper looked uncomfortable. Oh yeah! Ex-girlfriend. My bad…

"Jeez Emmett, when did Jazz ever rip you off from Rose?" Edward asked. He pushed off Emmett's hold on his football jersey. "He tried-" He smirked. "But failed miserably. We just ended up locking the door," Rosalie looked embarrassed. "So we can lock the door? Thanks for the advice Bro!" I teased. "Oh don't you make me revoke my blessing!" Emmett threaten me. I laughed.

I jumped off the hood. But being the well balanced girl that I am, my foot bended and I was about to hit the floor when someone grabbed me from the waist. "Thanks," I breathed. "Your Welcome Beautiful," I shuddered. I turned back to look at the parasite. "Get your hands off me!" I yelled at Kevin. "You never did get the meaning of being nice right?" He threw me at the group. I heard Emmett and Edward growl. "Oh touchy," Kevin rolled his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Emmett asked stupidly. God! When were they gona realize he was still part of the team! "Im the quarterback you idiot!" Kevin informed them. "Oh," Emmett grunted. "Bella," He spoke. He reached inside his pockets and took out an envelope. "This is for you," He threw it at me. Miraculously I caught it. "What is it?" I asked him. "Open it," He said.

I unfolded the small white envelope. Inside it were pictures. I looked up at Kevin and raised my eyebrow at him. He gestured for me to look. My eyes darted back to the pictures. I gasped loudly. They were case pictures of Steven's Suicide. There was pictures of him still laying on the hotel's bathroom floor. And others of him in the morgue. "You're sick!" I yelled at him. "Didn't think you were running away form all your past right?" He taunted me. Emmett pulled the photographs away form my hands.

"Good. See what your sister did to my brother!" He hissed. "Mother Trucker," Alice said. Emmett dropped the pictures and charged towards Kevin. "Look you sick, twisted, son of a bitch! Stay away from my sister you got it! " He picked up Kevin by the shirt. "If you ever go near her one more time! I'll make sure my father puts your evil ass in jail! I don't think he'll like the fact that your harassing his daughter!"

"Well it's good you have someone to protect you," Came another old familiar voice. Coming from the back of Edward's car came a light brown haired man. His black eyes still warm as before. Not with an evil tint to them like Kevin has. "Bruno!" I yelled happily. I ran to him. I hugged him lightly. "I haven't seen you in days Bella! I was worried about you dear," The man spoke in his fatherly tone. "Im sorry I never called you back. I haven't had a chance, because you know," I smiled at him. "don't worry deary. That's why I'm here," He patted my head.

"Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. Please attend your game. Drop Kevin, there is something I must handle on my own." "But Bella-" I cut them off. "Alice and Rose will stay with me. Don't worry, just go," I ordered them. "Alright," Emmett dropped Kevin onto the floor. Who was still in shock from Bruno's presence. My three guys walked towards the field. They hesitated but entered. Leaving me alone with the girls and the Smiths.


	21. Football

**Bella's POV**

"You tattled on me?" Kevin asked. "Yes!" I stuck my tongue out at him immaturely. "Nice one Bells," Rosalie said and high-fived me. "Thanks for coming Bruno," I smiled at my old friend. "Well it was my _duty_ to make this right, if Kevin was causing you trouble surely I was going to have to fix it." Bruno said.

"Wait, how did you come in contact with Bruno?" Kevin asked. He dropped the big -boy act. Coward! He was scared and worried. "When you dragged me out of the Hotel room, I only thought about one person who would understand me, someone who would believe me and not accuse me of Steven's death." I said to Kevin. "I called your father, Steven had began a relationship with him while we were at the center, they were really close. He liked me." I smiled at Bruno. "He was the only one besides your mom, who _cared _about him. Because _you_ sure didn't."

"He was _my _brother, I cared! And you had no business looking up my father and dragging him into this!" Kevin yelled. "You did not care! You left as well after the cops arrived at the hotel. You didn't even stay with your mother for the funeral!" Kevin looked stunned for a moment. But he recompose himself quickly. "It was a hard moment. I needed to be away from everything," He tried sounding hurt. Pssh.

"Oh that's a load of waffle!" Alice yelled. Kevin gave her the evil eye. "Back off fairy," He said to her. Rosalie glared at him. "I'll kick your ass Smith, don't mess with Ally," She hissed. "Settle down," Bruno spoke calmly. Kevin snapped his head towards his father. "How could you Bruno?" He asked furiously. "How could I what?" Bruno asked, his voice still mellow. I don't know how Bruno helped reproduced this son of a devil.

"How could you possibly help out Steven's murderer?" He asked acidly. "Bella has or had nothing to do with your brother's death," Bruno replied. I smiled. "Steven wasn't right at the moment, his brain wasn't functioning normally. The case they took on your brother's suicide, states that he was completely out of his right mind. He had no idea what he was doing. And if that isn't enough information for _you_, The fingerprints on the gun belongs to Steven. Bella's never came in contact with the weapon either." Bruno finished.

"That is a lie! She might have not pulled the trigger but she is the reason he is dead!" Kevin never got tired of accusing me. "Why are you stuck in believing that Son?" Bruno asked Kevin. "Because," He murmured. "I just do," He added. "Let me tell you why then, since you cant seem to get the answer," Bruno said to him, but looked at me.

"Kevin is determine to accuse _you _of Steven's death, because he is too self-centered to accept that he was the reason why his brother intoxicated himself again. He was too jealous to admit that he wanted help too. He didn't want Steven , or you in that matter, to be able to start a new life without drugs. He was a failure at it, and _will _be until he looks for help. Now, he came up with the lie about loving you because he didn't want Steven to be _completely_ happy. If he was going to live a clean life, then he would have to live it without you. He was never planning on killing himself in the first part. He is too much of a _coward _to do it."

"So He came up with some diabolical plan to get you and Steven apart. He didn't love you Bella, neither as a friend or as a mate. He just didn't want to see his brother happy. Even as little boys, he hated Steven.-After his plan was set, he sent his brother the letter. Steven was always a good boy, so of course he was going to help his brother. He escaped, along with _you_ to help Kevin. But Kevin never wanted help, nor does he want it _now_. By this point he had nothing left to do but to wait. So once you two arrived his plan took action."

"Steven, having a good heart, just wanted to make his brother happy. He actually believed Kevin could have made you happier than he did. But of course he was wrong. He is probably tossing in his grave, for what _you_ are doing to the girl he loved." He glared at Kevin.

"When Steven committed suicide, and Kevin barged into the room. His guilt, anger, sorrow, were too much for him. So he had nothing left to do than to blame you. Because he blamed _you_ for everything. He blamed you that his brother was happy and _he _wasn't. He knew that the reason why Steven allowed himself to get transferred to the center was because of you. To be able to give you something better. Steven knew he wanted to marry you Bella. He wanted to start a new life with you." Bruno placed a hand on my shoulder. Rosalie and Alice tried whipping away the tears that spelt.

"SO that's why Kevin is an evil son of a gun?" Alice asked. "Because he was always jealous of Steven?" Rosalie asked. "Precisely," Bruno replied. Kevin looked furious, but at the same time guilty. "You're a complete monster," I said to Kevin. "How could you have done _all_ that to your brother? He loved you! Something that _you _didn't deserve," I added. "Now, you better leave Fork's Kevin," I said to him. It wasn't a threat, it was an order. "I am not going to leave to let _you_ have a peaceful life," He hissed. "If _I_ have to live being dependent on these-" He emptied his pocket. Throwing a bags containing pills and powder. "Then you will have to live miserably in having me around. The past wont ever leave you Bella, because I will _always_ be around!" He said through his teeth.

"That's where you are wrong Son," Bruno said. He pulled me away from Kevin's glare. "You _are_ going to leave Fork's and you _are _going to leave Bella alone." He said to his son. "You cant make-" Bruno interrupted Kevin by shaking his head and laughing lightly.

"I cant do anything, nor your mother. Which she happens to be looking for you. You left a year ago without even a word. You were still underage when you left Kevin, the police is looking for you. SO _I _took the liberty in calling your mother, and the cops, to inform them of your whereabouts," Kevin stiffened. But he laughed. "Ay old man, I am legal now, what can my mom or the cops do about me now?" He asked amusingly. He had a point, but he was missing something important. Something on the ground.

"Your right Son, you are legal. And the cops cant do anything about you being away from home. But they can surely put you away for position of illegal substances," Bruno smiled. Kevin and I snapped our heads up when we heard a police siren. "You didn't," Kevin said shockingly. "Oh I did," Bruno replied.

The Police car arrived and parked right in front of us. I turned and smiled at Kevin. "Daddy got you good," I said. Kevin couldn't say anything. He just looked at me. He was scared. His eyes seemed almost pleading. "Do you actually think Im going to help you?" I asked him incredulously. "Im sorry Bella, don't let him-" "You need help, or at least you need to learn your lesson," I said before he could finish his plea.

"Come Son," Bruno pulled Kevin by the arm. I was surprised Kevin wasn't putting up a fight. Maybe the shock was still too much. After all, who can expect your father to put you in jail?

Bruno Opened the door to the back seat of the Cruiser. "Get in," He ordered his son. Kevin sighed angrily and slipped in. Before Bruno could close the door I ran up to Kevin. "Your right," I told him. "I cant escape my past, because my past will always be with me. But I am sure as hell that I will not end up just like you. I hope you cant get your conscience clean while your locked away. I hope you realized that your brother _tried_ saving you from _this_. You were just to wrapped around in your evil ideas to ever noticed. At least I loved you. You were, at a point, my best friend. I never did wish any harm to you." Before he could open his mouth to reply, I closed the door.

"Thank you Bella, and Im sorry," Bruno said. "Not to worry Bruno, and thank _you_," I smiled. "Without you I would be hiding under my bed, hoping that Kevin got struck by lightning." He chuckled. "He needs help, and time to rethink everything that he has done," Bruno said sadly. He looked pained. Of course, no one can believe that your child is an evil parasite. "Take care of yourself Bella," He hugged me. "Goodbye Sheriff Smith," I smiled at him and waved. Before he could enter his Cruiser I ran to Alice and Rosalie.

"Wow," Alice said, while we walked towards the Football field. "What?" I smiled. Rosalie and her were looking at me, almost admiringly. "We have been here two years and nothing excited has ever happened. You've been here for almost a week and all this happens. Thank you!" She cheered. "For what?" I asked curiously. "For trusting us and-" "Giving us front row seats," Rosalie teased. "Hey no problem, but really girls thank you guys for trusting me. I know you guys knew nothing about me and you guys still had your arms open wide for me. I cant be thankful enough," Alice launched herself at me. Embracing me in a tight hug, exactly like the day I met her. "We love you Bella!" They said in unison.

"There goes Cullen!" The announcer, Mike Newton, was yelling form the stand. "Look at him go!" he yelled. "Black doesn't stand a chance against Edward!" He yelled in the mike. "Go Eddie!" I yelled form the top of my lungs. I saw him stop and looked at me. He waved, he distracted himself from the game and was tackled to the floor by a La Push Lion. "OOOOh," I said wincing. "That's gona hurt," Rosalie laughed.

""I love you Jazzy!" Alice yelled from on top of the bleachers. "Hey! Don't you tackle him!" Alice complained. "Smash 'em Emmett!" Rosalie and I cheered for my brother. "Go Bears go!" We yelled. "One more second to go! Who'll make it?" Mike yelled excitedly from the stand. "There goes Sawn, is he…is he-Touchdown!" The crowd went wild. The girls and I yelled as loud as we possibly could. "Fork's High wins!" Newton shouted. "I love you Bella!" I heard Edward shout from the crowd of his teammates. " I love you too," I whispered.


	22. Mommy!

**Bella's POV**

"Congrats!" I cheered as I saw the boys running towards us. "Belsy!" Emmett sounded worried. He pushed past Rosalie to get to me. "Are you okay?" He examined me. Grabbing my face, checking for marks. "Yes," I laughed pushing his giant hand away from my cheeks. "I couldn't concentrate on the game, I was worried," He pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. "Really? You seemed _really_ into it," I smiled as he set me back on the floor. "I needed to take my anger out somehow," He laughed.

"Hem!" Rosalie cleared her throat loudly. "Did you just _push_ me?" She hissed at Emmett. "Ah," Emmett was doomed! "Chill Rose, he was worried. Murder him later," Jasper said. "Nice offense Jazz!" I hugged him. "Thanks Bells, but are you okay?" He asked. "Pssh Boys," I laughed. So overprotective. Edward pulled me away from Jasper. "She's fine," Edward assured them. He hugged me tightly. "Im glad he is gone," He said softly in my ear. "Me too," I hugged him back. He smelled rather good.

"We have to go to the house Bella," Emmett said. I tore away from Edward. "Why?" I asked. "Ally was going to take us shopping," I pretended to be bothered. He laughed. "Well then you best be off on your way," He winked. "No!" I yelled. I placed a hand over my mouth. Alice glared at me. "I mean, Charlie would get upset if we don't go," I restated myself. "Don't worry Bella, we'll have tomorrow," Alice sang. "Stupid pixie," I mumbled. "I heard that Belsy!" She shouted. "Alright let's go gang!" Emmett yelled. He grabbed Rosalie and picked her up bridal-style. Alice and Jasper followed holding hands.

"Let's go?" I asked Edward. "Your safe," He said, but it sounded like a question. "Yes," I replied. "Why?" I asked. "I still have a strange feeling," He answered. "Edward, your worrying. Kevin is somewhere far from Fork's. You beat Jacob Black, and won the school another trophy, everything is splendid," I assured him. "How can you be so happy?" He asked me. "Because I have you. Everything falls into place," I smiled. "Well then, off to your house Miss. Swan," He smiled. I intertwined my fingers with his and we headed towards his Volvo.

"Emmy, what did Charlie want anyway?" I asked my brother, sticking my head out of the Volvo. Edward was parking on the curb. Behind Emmett's Jeep. "I don't know, he called me a minute after the game was over, he just said come straight home," He said. "Humph," I wonder what Charlie wanted. "Guys before we go in," Rosalie said. She paused in front of Godzilla. Edward took my hand and walked towards her. Alice pulled Jasper towards the Jeep. "What is it Rose?" Her brother asked. "You seem nervous, and scared," Jasper told her. She nodded.

"Well Emmett and I, need to…we um-" "Rosie are you sure? We can tell them later," Emmett put an arm around her tiny waist. "No, it's been making me feel bad all day," She said. "What is it?" Jasper asked concerned. "Calm down brother," Rosalie said to him. "It's good news-" "At least we think it is," Emmett said. "Oh my Cullen!" Alice screamed. She ran to Rosalie and embraced her. "Rose! I cant believe it! Im so happy for you! I cant believe I never noticed before!" She said with her bell chiming voice.

"Ah girls, for us that have no idea what is going on," I motioned them to talk. "Emmett and I are-" Rosalie looked at Jasper and closed her eyes tight. "We are getting married!" She yelled. Emmett closed his eyes tight along with Rosalie, when my mouth dropped, forming an 'O'. "Oh my god," I murmured. "Jasper we are going to be family!" I yelled. I ran to my brother and launched myself at him. "Emmy bear!" He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Belsy?" Emmett called me. "Your okay with this?" He asked. "Yes!" I kissed his forehead. "Oh Rose!" I went and hugged her as well. "Your not mad?" She asked me. Her face had confused written all over it.

"Of course not! Why should I be?" She nodded her head towards Jasper. He was standing too still. "Jazz?" I waved my hand around his face. "My sister," He whispered. We waited. "Is," He blinked. "Getting married?" He asked me. I nodded rapidly. "Wow," He murmured once more. "I get my own room!" He shouted. I laughed. "Oh Jasper, go and congratulate your sister," Alice scolded him. "Yes ma'am," He picked up Rosalie in a hug. "You don't think it's a bad idea?" She asked her brother. "No, if it's what you want sister, then I respect your choice. Besides I know Emmett will always treat you right," He said. "Because Im a lady's man," Emmett said.

"Alright, we'll celebrate later, Charlie is waiting," Edward said. He patted Emmett on the back and mouthed a 'congratulations," at Rosalie. "It's a secret though," Rosalie said to me as we headed towards our front door. "Oh Rose everyone has secrets," I laughed.

I opened the door and walked in. I saw Charlie sitting down in the living room. There was a woman sitting opposite him. She had chocolate hair, with beautiful hazel eyes. She had a medium tan. Her face was warm and so familiar. "Crap," I whispered. "Move Bella," Emmett scooted me to get in. He stopped dead on his tracks. "Is that," He pointed at the lady. I nodded. She got up and walked towards us. She stood only a couple of inches away. "Emmett…..Bella," Her warm voice said.

"Mommy!" Emmett's voice roared through the living room. He ran and hugged our mom with his famous bear hug. "Oh my little Emmett," She laughed. "My, haven't you grown up!" She exclaimed happily. "Momma!" He cheered again. He was absolutely ecstatic to see mom. "Mom I want you to meet someone," He placed her back on the floor. He pushed me out of the way and pulled Rosalie by her hand.

"Mom! This is Rosalie Hale! She's my girlfriend! And I love her a lot! Someday she'll be Mrs. Swan!" He pushed Rosalie and my mother together. "Nice to meet you sweetie," My mother said. "Nice to meet you Ma'am," Rosalie answered politely. "Mommy I have so much to tell you! Starting with when I was eleven. One day I was running down the stairs, because I was late to school. I walked about a block with people staring at me! And then I felt a sudden breeze and realized I was missing my pants!" He said all too fast. He began to sound like Alice.

"Emmett, there'll be plenty of time to talk your mother to death," Charlie said from his seat. Emmett grunted and looked at the floor. "I missed you so much my little man," She ruffled his curly hair.

"Isabella," My mother said sternly. I looked away from her. Edward tighten his grip on my hand. "Im right here," He mumbled to me. I nodded. "Mom," I said, still not looking at her. "It's been two years Honey," She said to me. She took my face in her hands. She forced me to look at her. "I've been worried," She said softly. "Im sorry," I felt the tears burn behind my eyes. "Steven is dead," She told me. "I know," I responded. She must have believed I left him. "Why did you runaway?" She asked.

"René, I think you should ask Bella about _this _later. Not in front of her friend," My father spoke up. Oh god! He knew? My mom must have told him while we were away. "You right," She said. She dropped her hands. "Bella, go upstairs," My mother ordered me. "Pack your bags, your coming home." Slowly, Edward pulled his hand away from mine.


	23. Memory?

**Bella's POV**

"What?!" I yelled. My eyes drifted to Edward. He was looking away. But of what I could see, his face was expressionless. "You heard me Bella!" My mother shouted at me. "Mom-" "Be quiet Emmett," My mother yelled at my brother. Emmett looked away, clearly pained. He hasn't seen her in eight years and she pulls this off?

"I don't want to go to Phoenix," I told René. "I did not ask if you wanted to, you _are _coming and that's final," She said firmly. "Besides, you are not going to Phoenix," She said again. "Excuse me?" I asked her. "Where am I going then?" "Florida, you didn't complete your time Bella. You left the center without _my_ permission," She told me, her voice was still cold. "I don't have to go. I am cured. I haven't touched any illegal substances!" I yelled. How could she possibly think I was still a drug addict? "_Nothing_ assures me that," She said. "Mom she hasn't-" "Emmett you do not know what your sister has made me go through. Taking her off your fathers hands is the _least_ I can do," She said to him.

"She is no trouble to me René," My father said. He stood up and walked towards us. "I trust her," He said. He walked towards me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "And she can stay here if she wants to. This will _always_ be her home," My father said. How I loved Charlie! "I don't think so," My mother shook her head. "I have Bella's custody," She added. "What's the point in me going? I will be eighteen soon," I told her. "Meanwhile you'll wait in the center. You will _not_ stay in Fork's Bella," She said at me. She was starting to look mad.

"You just cant come into your Father and Brother's life and expect to live a new life. You just cant come to Washington and pretended like you weren't a drug addict for the past years! You cant erase the fact that you left _me_, that your boyfriend Died!" She yelled. She had a point. Kevin had a point. I cant obliterate my past. I needed to fix the things that still held me back. I needed to mend old issues in order to move on. I couldn't stay.

"When do we leave?" I asked. My tears began to blur my vision. As much as I tried not to cry, this pain my mother was causing me, that pain I caused myself, was too much to bare. She gave me a smile. "Tomorrow. I will wait for you at the airport at 8 sharp. Go pack Sweetie," She said to me. She lost the firm tone. I nodded. "Yes," I said, almost inaudible.

"Good." She looked at my brother. "Well it was nice to see you my little man. Im so happy to see you have grown up. Im positive you have become a good man. Exactly like your father. I bet you wouldn't and will not disappoint me." She looked at me. "Unlike your sister," She rolled her eyes at me. "Don't look at me like that Bella, you deserve _this_. I feel like I made a mistake taking _you_ and not your brother. Surely he wouldn't have put me through _this_." I didn't notice my face showed my hurt.

She kissed Emmett lightly on both his dimpled cheeks. "I love you Emmy," She said to him. Emmett smiled and hugged her lightly. "I love you too René," He looked displeased with her. "Make my son very Happy," She said to Rosalie. She just nodded at my mother. "Goodbye Charlie. Forgive me, I wouldn't have wished to _involve _you or our son in Bella's idiotic mistakes," She patted him on the shoulder. "I expect you tomorrow Dear," She looked at Emmett proudly and closed the door behind her. Leaving the house in silence, and everyone in it silent.

"Bella," My father said. I pushed his arm off my shoulder. "I need to go pack," I looked at Edward, who was still expressionless. He didn't even turn to look at me. He stayed in the farthest corner. "Goodnight," I ran up to my room. How? Why? "Edward," I cried kneeling onto my floor. "Im sorry," I cried.

--

**Edward's POV**

I wasn't so sure what just happened. I don't know if it was a surprise, or I already knew my happiness with Bella couldn't last. I have been feeling anxious all day.. But oh how was I suppose to imagine that the cold hearted monster she has as a mother would come to Fork's and rip her away from me. I couldn't even move. I didn't know what to say. And I definitely couldn't look at her.

"Goodnight," I heard my Angel say. I heard her footsteps as she ran to the room. The further she sounded, my heart broke even more. "What the hell is your mothers Problem?" Charlie yelled. "I don't know," Emmett replied. "She just cant come to my house and talk that way to Bella," He added. "Dad, she has a point." Emmett said to his father. My head snapped to that.. How could Emmett possibly want his sister to leave? "She needs to fix things," he cleared it up. Everyone stared at him, the same confused expression on all their faces.

"But not in that way. She needs to talk to mom! She cant take my Belsy away again!" We all relaxed to that. "Your mother is loosing it," Charlie shook his head. "She called our Bella a mistake," He grunted. "And an Idiot," Emmett said. Rosalie and Charlie both hit him beside the head at the same time. "Emmett!" They yelled. "Sorry," He said rubbing his head. "Jerks," He mumbled. "I just say we don't send Bella," Emmett tried finding a solution. "No," Charlie said harshly. "We _cant_ do that. Bella is still in you mothers custody, if we don't let her leave, it'll be considered Kidnap," He knew about this of course. He wasn't the Chief of police for nothing. "I don't mind doing time," Jasper finally spoke up. "We cant let her go," Alice joined in the conversation.

My sister looked at me. She new I was numb. I needed to get out of here. "Edward and I have to go home," Alice sensed my emotions. "Goodbye," She pulled my arm and led me outside. "Edward!" Emmett called me, but Alice shut the door. I breathed in the cold air. "How?" I asked, my voice broke. "Edward don't worry about it, it'll work out. I promise," She squeezed my hand. "Bella," I murmured. I looked up to her window. I could see her shadow, running around the room. "I love you," I said again. Alice gave me a sad smile.

"Edward," The door opened. Alice dragged me, and we ran to my Volvo.

--

**Emmett's POV**

"Edward," I called my friend. He looked so destroyed. He didn't look at me, instead Alice grabbed him and ran to his Silver Volvo. I sighed and closed the door.

"What happened?" Jasper asked. He looked worried. "He doesn't want to talk," I said to him. "This is going to be rough," Rosalie told me. "Tell me about it, I didn't even get her on camera that much!" I sighed loudly. "Although I still have that video of her falling off the bed, ten bucks to watch it," I said to Jasper. He gave me a small, humorless laugh.

"Is that what this will be for now on?" Rosalie asked. She sounded sad as well. She was barely getting used to Bella. She wanted her to be her sister badly. "What?" Jasper asked. "Is Bella going to turn into a memory?" Rosalie looked at me deeply, and then turned her gaze at her brother.

"No," I shook my head. "She has to come back Rosie," I told her. She gave me an apathetic smile. The same one her blonde brother had. "Don't think hat way!" I yelled at both of them. "Bella will be back in no time! You cant be so negative about all of this! She'll turn eighteen soon. Just four months!" I said to them. Jasper grunted.

"Do you honestly think your mother is going to let her come back? She clearly doesn't want Bella to be apart of your life. Or Charlie's in that matter." Jasper said harshly. "Your mom is going to drive her back to being an addict!" He yelled. Rosalie's eyes went wide. "Shut up Jazz," I told him. "It's true! Your just being too much of a momma's boy to notice. I wouldn't be surprised if your mother's attitude towards her is what caused her to turn into one in the first place!" He said again. I walked to him and pulled him up by his collar. "I told you to shut up Jasper," I said acidly. I don't want him to blame my mother about this. Bella made her choices.

"Emmett stop," Rosalie hissed. I let Jasper down. He stumbled back onto the couch.

"Remember the things you mother said to her," Jasper said silently. "Damn it!" I yelled. He had a point. "Don't _you _think that way," Rosalie mimicked me. She snorted. "I cant believe you two!" She scolded both of us. She dropped me back on the couch. She stood up and paced around my living room. "How can you both think Bella will go back? She has suffered a lot. She cant possibly want to do it all over again. She lost herself and during the process she lost the man she loved. She will not go back to do doing drugs. Have a little faith," She looked at us.

"She's right," Jasper sighed. "She always is," I stared at my fiancé admirably. "She's hot too," I smiled. Jasper shuddered. "Gross," He said disgustingly. "What is left to do? Or even think now?" She said. She sat on my lap. "Nothing." Jasper and I said in unison. "Only faith." He said. "Faith that she just wont be another memory," I looked upstairs. "Not a memory,"


	24. Not Yet

**Bella's POV**

"Bella?" I heard a voice call me from afar. "Bella, please wake." The person who called me was shaking me. "Bella!" I woke up suddenly. "Emmett," I groaned. He yelled in my ear. "Go away, it's Sunday I need _some_ sleep," I closed my eyes again. "Your going to be late," He said sadly. "Late for-" I looked at him. His dimpled smile didn't greet me. Instead a sad expression clouded my vision. And then it all came back to me.

"Oh," I replied. He nodded slowly. "What time is it?" I asked him. "7:25," He looked at his watch. "Well time to go right?" I kicked the blankets off me. "Are you sure? We can always pretended a car hit you. My Jeep can do a good job at that. They'll never know what hit you. A car or an Elephant," He smiled. "Forget it Em, René well still drag me in my hospital bed," I ruffled his hair. "I'll meet you downstairs then," "No," I said hastily. "Help me take my luggage down, Im not going to change," I told him. He was staring at my sweats. "Okay," He said sadly again. He picked up my three suitcases and headed downstairs. "Talk about a short visit," He grunted on the way down.

I took one last look at my bedroom. Why was this so hard. My last departure wasn't half as painful as this one. Why did René always insist on me leaving? I shook my head and ran behind my brother. I needed to go. I needed it.

The car ride to the airport only took ten minutes with Emmett's crazy driving. Emmett told me the Hales would meet us over there. But my heart broke even so when he didn't mention the pixie or her Godlike brother. Not a word about the Cullen's.

"Good you here," I heard my mother's light voice. I was walking behind Emmett. Trying hard for her not to notice me. It couldn't help to try right? "Yes mom," I said to her. "Be thankful I'm not letting you get in the way of your Brother's life," She smiled at Emmett. "Here," She said harshly. She handed me an airplane ticket. "The 182 to Florida. I'll give you a moment to say your goodbyes," She looked past Emmett. I turned too. I saw to amazingly gorgeous blondes walking towards us. "I expect you to be in your seat by then," She ordered. I nodded. "Goodbye son," She kissed him on the cheek one more time and walked away.

"So," Emmett said softly. "So…," Jasper and Rosalie said together. I laughed lightly. "Oh guys," I smiled. They were trying to prolong this moment even further. "You know me too well," Emmett tried smiling back. "Twin connection," I pointed at his head. "Well at least this time I get a proper goodbye," He said, removing that small smile. "Oh Emmy bear, is it really goodbye?" I tried to be hopeful. He sighed. Apparently he thought it was. "Emmett," Rosalie spoke softly but firm. "Bella has to come back, she is one of my maid of honors. My wedding cant go on without her!" She winked at me. "Oh Rose!" I said. "Thank you!" I hugged her. "That way you _have_ to come back," She said in my ear before pulling away form our hug.

"Best friend Bella?" Jasper said. "Best friend Jasper," I smiled. "Thanks for everything! I hope that you and Alice can be really happy. She'll probably ware you out, but hey give her a shopping day without complaints for me," I touched his cheek lightly. "Thank you Bella. And Im really glad we had a chance to meet. Who knew there was a cooler Swan out there who wasn't Emmett?" He laughed. "Hey!" Emmett snorted. "She wishes she was like the Emmster," He psshed us. "We'll have to do a recap on the Belsy and Emmy bear adventures," I said to my brother. "Of course! You owe me a sequel," He laughed.

"Before you go-" Rosalie searched through her Black purse. "Here-" She handed me a small disk. "What's this?" I asked her. "I thought you would want the memory of Emmett's camera," She laughed. "Rosie!" Emmett yelled at her. "He was going to you tube it," She added, ignoring my brother. "Because that's what I need. Fame in a rehabilitation center," I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well," I sighed. I looked around the crowd of people. Some saying Hello's other Goodbye's. Sadness and Happiness. Two emotions the airport seem to hold at the same time. "This is goodbye then," I said softly. I couldn't cry. "Goodbye Bella," Jasper hugged me tightly. "Have a good flight, and I'll expect you at my wedding," Rosalie said. She kissed my cheek and hugged me one more time. "Wouldn't miss it for the world," I assured her.

"Bella," Emmett sighed. "I don't know if I can," I tear ran down his cheek. "I cant see you go again. How will I ever know if you'll come back at all? What if eight years go by and you still wont return to us?" He asked. The tone of his voice made my soul ache. He was my other half after all. "I will never stop searching for you Emmett, you're my brother. And I promise, if anything bad _ever_ happens to me again, you'll be the first one I go to," I patted his cheek. "Swan," I hugged him. "Forever," He finished. He gave me one last bone crushing hug. And let me go. "Go," He said sadly. I nodded. There was nothing left.

I began to walk. Trying hard not to look back. I was close to the gate when I heard _that_ voice. "Bella!" I couldn't resist. I had to turn. I could never resist that velvety voice. "Edward!" I yelled. I ran back to him. He was standing in front of my brother.With the pixie beside him.

I ran straight into him. He embraced me into a tight hug. "Bella love," He tightened the hug. "I knew you wouldn't leave," He whispered in my ear. With all my will power I pushed him off me.

"Edward, I _have_ to go," I told him. His green eyes pained my heart. They were so sad. "Bella you cant-" He tried grabbing my hand but I pulled it away. "I must leave Edward. My life isn't in Fork's at the moment. I have to leave. It's for the best," My voice cracked. "Don't leave me Bella," He pleaded. For the first time, I saw the amazing Edward Cullen cry. His crystal tears rolling down his beautiful pale cheeks. "Please," He begged.I saw past those Emerald eyes. His soul and his heart begged me to stay. My soul and heart wanted to stay. But I couldn't.

"Bella you're my life! How can you possibly want me to go own without you? Without the light that guides my days and knights? I cannot live without my soul!" He begged once more. "I love you Edward," Is all I could say. I pulled him into me. Knowing that it was going to make this even harder. I was going to destroy what was left of my heart.Not that it was whole to begin with. But h was mending it. Making it possible for Isabella Swan, the ex-drug addict, to believe in love.Again.

I pressed my lips to his. Savoring this moment. "Bella," He said parting form me. My cheek was wet from his tears. "I love you…_please_," He cried. "Here Bella," The small raven-haired pixie handed me a folded piece of paper. She winked sadly at me.I turned back to the Greek God i tried hard not to fall in love with."Goodbye," I whipped his tears. I turned and walked towards the gate. "Bella!" I heard him yell for me. Before I turned into the gate, I took one last glance. Emmett was holding on to Edward. "Bella don't go!" He cried. Alice was trying to give him a comfort hug but he wouldn't let himself. "Don't leave me," Was the last thing I heard escape his beautiful lips. With every step I took, the pain in my torso grew. But I couldn't turn back. I couldn't run back to my love's arms. Not yet…_._


	25. Another Secret

**Seven Months Later…..**

**Edward's POV**

"Edward do you like this one?" I heard my sister call me. "Go away Alice," I grunted. I wasn't in the mood to talk. "Edward Anthony Cullen!" Alice shrieked at me. "I am tired of your attitude. Get over yourself brother!" She yelled. Her tiny figure began pacing in front of me. I was lying on my bed, trying to pass the time. More like, letting time pass.

"Stop bringing us down!" She said loudly again. "Alice don't be so-" "Oh Shut up Emmett!" Alice interrupted him. "He is going to ruin your wedding! You should at least take back the title as best man!" She sighed madly. "You need someone who isn't a zombie! Rosalie is so close to kicking the crap out of him! At least let Jasper be Best man. It was rightfully his! You decided to give it to Eddie to cheer him up, but look!" _She _was too full of it. "Alice your taking this overboard Sweetie," I heard my mom's voice. "She has been gone for half a year," Esme continued. I sighed loudly. "Get out of my room!" I yelled at all of them. I buried my face in my pillow.

A week after _she_ left my parents came back from their trip to Italy. They were pleased to find me so depressed. They thought I was in a big problems. Dad assumed I had an STD. Pssh! I'm not a man-whore! Well at least since I met _her_. Esme was glad I was stabilized. Too bad it only caused me my heart and soul!

"Your such a teenage girl," Alice whispered to me. "Get out of bed!" She ordered me. "Edward, please," She gave up in ordering me around. I tore myself from my pillow. I noticed it was just me and my pixie sister. I just stared at her. "Edward," She sighed sadly. "Please, it's been difficult for everyone too. But we are not locked in our room. The world hasn't ended. Life is still continuing! Time is still passing!" She lectured me. "She has been gone for seven months Edward please understand that. She needed to leave," She tired again. "She left me," I whispered to her.

Alice took my hand into her tiny one. "Brother, she promised she would come back. In the mean time you have to keep going with your life! Your not being very fair. To her, or to any of us. You know she left to fix things, her mom is a parasite. She has custody of her-" "No Alice! She turned eighteen three months ago! Emmett celebrated his birthday without his Twin! He…we were all expecting her to march through the door that day. But she didn't show! She left me!" I yelled at my sister. Why couldn't she see it? Was I the only one who knew she wasn't coming back.

"She probably is at some crack house right about now," I huffed. "Edward! Don't say that!" Alice shouted at me. "What else could she be doing Alice? Think about it! Why wouldn't she stay in contact with Emmett or Charlie? Because she's too high to pick up the phone!" I insulted Bella. She was a lost cause. "If you feel that way, then why are you still moping around? Get your skinny butt up! If Bella is so worthless then get up!" Alice dared me. I tried to respond but my heart ached.

"She's gone," I whispered. "Who gets you Edward?" Alice grunted. "Pick one! Either you hate her or you are still in love with her!" She yelled. "I love her damnit!" I shouted back. "Alice cant you let me wallow in my misery?" I begged my fairy-like sister. "No!" She shouted. "Just leave!" I ordered her. "Edward I promise that if you get up, and come and try your tux on without complaining, I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day," She tempted me. "Fine," I gave up. If I wouldn't except Alice would be knocking on my door until I opened or she would climb in through the window. She is crazy!

I got up, slowly, form my bed and headed to the door. "She'll come back Edward, I promise," Alice said. "Right," I grunted. "I have a surprise for you," She added, still her bubbly self. "What is it?" I asked her. "It's a secret."

**Bella's POV**

"It's blazing hot!" Kevin complained. "No shit! We are in Phoenix not Fork's!" I was sadden by the mention of the last word. "Why haven't you gone back Bella?" He asked me. "I don't know," I lied. Kevin looked at me, studying my face. "You were never a good liar," He smirked at me. "Shut up," I threw him an envelope. "Ah my monthly mail," He smiled. "It's what gets me through the days," He teased. "SO who's girlfriend are you?" I asked looking around at the rest of the prisoners. "His name is Joe, but I call him Joe grizzly," He said seductively. "Ew," I said. He laughed. "Jail isn't like the movies Bella. You don't tend to get violated. Unless you piss someone off," He laughed again.

"No wonder you've changed," I said to him. "I had a lot of time to rethink everything," He said seriously. "Thanks to Bruno and you of course, I was able to realize what I've been doing wrong for so long. I did try getting rid of my guilt for the past three years by doing drugs. But it was all useless anyway, after the high wore off I was still in the same pain." He paused. He looked at me form the other side of the prison table. "I have to officially apologize Bella, I've blamed you for so long because you were able to outgrow this-" "I didn't outgrow it Kevin, I overcame the need the drugs give you. It's a horrible thing to be so dependent." I told him. He nodded. "You've been so kind Bella," He said. "I don't do it for you Kevin, I do it for your mom and Bruno. I owe them a lot. And maybe like one percent is for you. Steven wouldn't have wanted me to leave you so alone. Despite the horrible things you said to me," I smirked teasingly at him. "Yeah evil son of a bitch, got it," He laughed.

"Good. Don't forget it," I winked at him. "Are we friend now?" He asked. I slowly got up form my chair. "You've been coming for the last five months, I figured you forgave me." He said, hopeful. "I do forgive you Kevin. But you and I cant be friends, not anymore." I said sincerely to him. "It was worth a try Bella," He said. "See you on the outside Kevin. Please change," I kissed his cheek lightly and walked out of the visiting room.

"Goodbye Bruno!" I waved at my old friend. "Take care of yourself Sweetie!" He waved back. I walked out of the Prison of the state of Florida. I saw a black Audi parked on the curb. "Get in," My mother said. "Yes," I hissed..

We drove in silence for an hour. She looked back at me and rolled her eyes, every once in a while. It was so aggravating to live with this woman! It was nothing but grunts and glares with her. "Bella," My mother broke the silence. Woo Lucky me! I rolled my eyes. "Yes mom?" I asked. "I know that you've stayed with me, and been doing as I told for the past seven months. And I know that you had the right to leave three months ago but you chose to please me." Yeah, you can call it that. "Where are you going with this mom?" I asked her. "I just wanted to say, that I'm proud of you Sweetie. You proved me wrong. I know that I am stubborn and maybe harsh on you sometimes-" Sometimes? What about a lot! "But it's for your best. I don't want to have to see you roaming the streets, begging for money because drugs destroyed your life. You were…are…suppose to have a brilliant life! I don't want you to ruin it. Please grasp that." She said seriously.

"This came for you in the mail today," She handed me a white with gold invitation envelope. "What is it?" I asked her. "Open it," She ordered me. Inside was a little card.

**It read**: Remember our little secret Bella. Don't forget the date. I took the liberty to feel your mother in. In order to reward you for such an improvement of behavior, she wont put up a fight. The flight, leaves at three this afternoon. You better be in it. Don't make me drag you over to the green side from Florida. You know that you _need_ to come. You owe _him_. You owe _us_. How can the dangerously hormonal bride go on without you? Don't think this over so much Bella. Your future involves _one _path. Don't take another one, that'll be catastrophic.

-M.A.C

"You better get going dear," My mother stopped driving. Inside the envelope there was something else. "It is your future," My mother told me. "Take it, you know your heart belongs there."


	26. Always

**Edwards' POV**

"You look beautiful!" Alice yelled happily at the soon-to-be-bride of Emmett Swan.

"Edward tell her she looks fantastic!" Alice said bouncing on her heels.

"You_do_ look lovely Rose," I tried smiling at her.

"Thank you Cullen," She replied.

I was stuck with Alice and Rosalie, while Jasper helped Emmett. The wedding was being held on the outside of our garden. Emmett wanted to go all out for Rosalie, but Rosalie refused. Surprising Huh? Who would ever imagine Rosalie Hale would go for something _simple_? Pssh. Well maybe even she has her plain moments.

She just wanted something with family members, and close friends. In total, the guest list was about eighty guests. One of them who was never going to show. I guess she will have to go on with only a Maid of Honor. Seeing as _all _of them refuse to believe that the brides maid is not coming.

"Wow Sis!" Jasper came in through the door. He was wearing an all black tux. With a white dress shirt underneath. Alice loved his formal look. It was difficult for her to stay off him. Gross Huh? "Thanks Jazz, you look so elegant," Rosa laughed.

"Well it's your wedding, I think I owe it to my sister to _try_ and not look so rockerish," He said smacking her beside the head.

"Jasper Hale! If you manage to get one hair strand out of place, after the wedding we will attend _your_ funeral!" Rosalie shouted at him.

"Alice is right," Jasper laughed.

"Right about what?" I asked him.

"Rosalie _is _hormonal," I chuckled along with him. If Rosalie is hard to digest normally, wedding plans and jitters make her go insane. She has been fuming for the past seven months. Not even Emmett dared to provoke her.

"I see your back to your regular self," Jasper started conversation as Alice stepped out of the room, and Rosalie went to the restroom, to work on the 'imperfections'.

"I don't think you can call it that Jazz," I said to him.

"Why do you keep thinking she isn't going to show?" Jasper asked. "I can sense your negativity from a mile away," He added.

"Do you think she is coming?" I asked him.

His blue eyes shifted around the room, and then he looked at the floor. "No," He murmured.

"If you cant see it Jasper, how do you expect me to see it?" I rolled my eyes. "She left for good. Even Emmett gave up on the idea of-" I couldn't say the name. "-Her coming to Fork's again. He doesn't see her joining the Swan's anytime soon. So how can I see her coming back to me if even her brother knows she wont return." I sighed.

"You were so crushed," Just stated.

"I still am. The love I thought I had for Victoria doesn't come close to what I feel for Her." I told him. "Im glad you changed Edward, and Im sorry your in so much pain. But you really cant lose faith," He said.

"But it's okay for the rest of you to lose it right?" I said sarcastically. I was getting tired of the same advice. 'Don't lose faith' 'Don't give up, she's coming back', they didn't even believe it!

"Well the Denali girls are going to attend the wedding. You know Tanya has always had a thing for you," Jasper said.

Before we moved the Denali family was like the Swan family to us. We were really close. One of the girls, Tanya, had a huge desire for me. I just never bothered. I preferred brunettes, not strawberry blondes.

But it couldn't Hurt now right? "I guess," I smiled.

"Such a tiger," Jasper laughed.

"Hey," Alice came back in through the door.

"What were you doing?" I asked her.

She hasn't left Rosalie alone for a moment since the first crack of light this morning.

"I had to make a phone call," She said sadly.

"What happened?" Jasper asked her. He pulled her and sat her on his lap. Rubbing small circles on her back.

"Nothing is just, ….I _thought _that…" She stuttered.

"Alice?" Jasper and I asked in unity. It wasn't like her to loose her words.

"I had a present to spice up the wedding. And I just found out that, it _wasn't _on the plane," She murmured. She looked on the verge of tears.

"Alice, relax. It's just a present. What difference would it have made? Im sure everything will work out just fine," I assured my sister.

She nodded. "I was just _so_ sure," She continued.

"Guys!" Emmett roared, barging through the doors.

He twirled around the room. Displaying his Groom-attire to us. Jasper and Alice whistled.

"Chow! That's a mighty good looking man," Emmett said smiling at himself at the mirror, his 'Rosie Posie' was analyzing herself earlier.

"Emmett Swan! Get out of here! You cant see the bride in her wedding dress!" Rosalie shouted from the bathroom.

"Well why don't you take it off?! It'll be _so_ much better!" He laughed.

"Jasper!" Rosalie shouted at her brother for help.

"Dude, come on!" Jasper motioned Emmett to get out.

"Fine," He grunted. He stalked out of the room.

"I thought he would-"

Emmett busted the doors open again. "Im getting married!" He shouted and closed the doors again.

Rosalie walked out f the restroom. She had everything ready. Her veil was covering her face. She had the flowers in her hands. And despite the thin cloth covering her face, she looked so happy, but tears threatened to spill.

"You look beautiful Sis," Jasper said, walking towards her. They linked their arms together. Even though they were silent, they were expressing a thousand emotions just by staring at each other. You could almost feel the love that was radiating from Rosalie. And the happiness Jasper felt by seeing his sister's wish come true. Marrying the man of her dreams….._God, Im sucha chick_!…..

"Ready?" Alice asked Rosalie.

"Let's do this gang!" She cheered.

As we heard the music, that began to softly play downstairs, it was the cue for Rosalie to exit the room. Jasper tightened his grip on his sister's arm and escorted her out. She wanted everyone to have a part in her wedding. So she let Jasper give her away, rather than her father. She chose Alice as Maid of Honor. Emmett chose me as his Best man. And….Well there is _no_ bride's maid in _this_ wedding.

"Let's go Bro!" Alice laughed lightly.. She was still clearly upset that her gift for the wedding wasn't a arriving. We walked downstairs. I saw Emmett waiting impatiently at the alter. Just by the look of his face, and the way his eyes seemed to lose a glow. I realized he wasn't nervous because of the wedding ceremony, He was nervous and poignant that the there was only seventy-nine guest. And the one person he…_we_…wanted to attend wasn't here.

**Bella's POV**

"Bella," My mother called me.

"Yes?" I asked in a whisper.

"Honey, are you sure?" She asked, I could hear some concern.

"Positive," I told her.

"Honey, I don't want to judge you-" It wouldn't be the first time René.-" It's just, I never actually thought you would do _this_," She said.

Of course she didn't. "I guess you don't know me well René," I said to her.

"What if your making a mistake? What if you cant handle this?" She asked. It was the first time I heard a motherly tone in her voice when she spoke to me. But what _if_ I was making a mistake? Was I really up for this? Was this the right choice?

"Trust me. It's what I really want." I threw the invitation out the window.

**Edward's POV**

"Ah, Edward. How I missed you," Tanya said as she approached me.

"Nice to see you again Tanya," I said as pleasantly as I could.

"It was a lovely wedding," She said. She looked around the ball room.

"It was," I replied, pulling out a chair so she could sit.

"Although I noticed something," She said as she took the seat.

"And what was that?" I asked.

"It seemed like _all_ of you were waiting for something. Rosalie and Emmett kept looking back at the guest every couple of minutes," She said.

"Nothing. We weren't looking for anything," I said simply.

"You want to dance?" She asked me.

I looked around the Ballroom. I saw couples cuddled with each other, slowly swaying against the romantic music playing. I saw the newly weds, dancing closely together. Sharing such an intimate moment I had to look away. My eyes landed with my sister and Jasper. They glowed with such love. And all I wanted., Was to share that glow with _her_. But she didn't show. She wasn't here. And she wouldn't come. I had to face it. She and I will _never_ be.

"Sure," I replied to Tanya. She took my hand with her, her eyes glistened with hope. She pulled me up roughly and we made our way to the dance floor.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, and placed my hands lightly on her waist. We danced silently. She snuggled on my neck, and All I could do was picture _her_ here. I wanted _and _needed her. I just hoped Tanya would disappear in a flash, and have _Her_ appear in front of me. I wanted her to hold me close, and whisper to me that she loved me.

I wanted her to caress my neck, and murmur how she was happy her brother got married. And that some day that would be _us_. That all she wanted was to spend the rest of her days with me. And how eternity wouldn't be enough for either of us.

How we would have kids, and we would watch them grow. How the Cullen and the Swan family would grew more and more. Our kids would play with small bear-like kids. And small hyperactive pixies. And at the end of the day, she would fall asleep in my arms. And I would hold her tight, to protect her from any harm. I was hold her close to my her because that's where she belongs.…..All I wanted was to have her. She is my life. How did she honestly expect me to go on? I gave her my heart and soul. It all belonged to her. _I_ belonged to her.

"Edward," Tanya whispered. She pulled her head back to look at me. She stared back at me, her blue eyes showed so much passion. Such Lust. She closed her eyes and began to lean in.

Instinctively I closed mine as well. This is what she wanted. She chose Florida over me. It's time I moved on. Seven months of my life, gone. Devoted to her. A love and dream that wouldn't come.

I pressed down to her, but I was smacked on the lips.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you."

**Bella's POV**

"Move!" I yelled at my mother.

"Bella, how can you throw it all away for a boy?" She yelled at me. She was standing outside the Ballroom my brother rented for the wedding.

"You said my heart belonged here! Why are you getting in my way?" I yelled at her.

"Because, I thought you wouldn't accept. I thought you were stupid enough to come back to this dumpy town!" She shouted back.

I inhaled deeply. "Just because love in Forks didn't work out for you, doesn't mean it will happen to me! Im not you René! I know what I want! And I know I want to be with that boy for the rest of my days!" I said to her.

"How dare you," She hissed. "I don't want you to make the mistake of falling in love, and then ending trapped in this hell whole with some kids you didn't plan for!" She yelled.

"So we were a mistake?" I asked.

"No. _You_ were a mistake!" She shouted.

"Rene, I think you should step away," I heard a stumble voice.

"Dad!" I yelled. I saw my father in a classic black suit. He looked rather charming.

"Go," He pointed towards the doors. René moved out the way, as Charlie pulled her. I heard them begin to argue but the doors closed rapidly behind me. I searched the room for that bronzed hair man of my dreams.

My heart raced as I saw him. But he wasn't alone. He was dancing rather close to a blonde. Had he moved on? Was I too late? Did I wait too long to come back for him? Of course, he found someone better. Someone who didn't have such a terrible past.

"Your wrong. I can feel what your feeling. And you _are_ worth it," A mellow voice said from behind me. I smiled.

"Plus I _know_ you'll be together," Followed a musical voice.

I turned abruptly to them. Jasper and Alice shined happily. "I knew you would come," the pixie said to me. I hugged them both, and Alice spun me around. "Go get him," She whispered.

I ran to Edward. I saw as the girl began to lean in. Edward hesitated but began pulling his lips towards her.

Before they touched I slapped my hand on his lips. "I wouldn't do that if I was you," I said to the blonde.

"Bella?" Edward breathed.

"Edward Cullen, I hope you kept your faith," I smiled at his glorious perfection.

I pushed the girl out of my Edward's arms. "Excuse me?" She said.

"Leave. He's _mine_." I said without looking at her. My eyes were to preoccupied looking back at those amazing emeralds that I've missed so much. Those that punctured my soul. The ones that went deep in my heart. The ones that made my heart beat faster than ever.

"Bella," He whispered. I placed my finger on his lips.

"Edward, Im so sorry. Im Sorry for not coming back in time. Im sorry for letting my mother manipulate be into keeping me longer. Im sorry for never calling. Im sorry that I caused you so much pain. Im sorry I left you for so long." Tears silently rolled down my cheeks.

"I love you Edward. I love you more than my life! I love you more than anything in this world. I want to be with you forever. "

"I Love you too Bella," He whispered. He pressed his forehead against mine.

"I thought I would never see you again. I thought the reason for my existence walked out on me. And for doubting your return, Im very sorry," He said softly to me.

"You're my life Now," Our lips pressed gently and eagerly against each other. Our lips synced the same way. Our hearts beat in one. Our souls connected and we became one whole. Edward and I were meant to be. He was my greatest treasure. He is my drug. The one Im so insanely addicted to. He is _exactly_ my brand of heroin.

"Belsy!" I heard my brother roar, through my endless kiss with Edward. Unwillingly, I was pulled away from the grip of my angel.

"I didn't think….I- _Belsy_!" Emmett shouted in my ear. He twirled me around, the dance floor.

"I missed you too Emmy," I laughed.

"Ah, Mrs. Swan," I pulled Rosalie into a hug, after my brother placed me back on the floor.

"I knew you would come," She smiled.

"I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world," I told the couple.

"We're finally complete," Jasper said. He appeared behind the newly married couple. He had Alice closely to him.

"How did you know when the wedding was?" Rosalie asked. I felt Edward kiss my hair. He hugged me tightly. My heart began to pound hyperactively in my chest. The way, _he_ only knew how.

"I love you," He whispered. "We will_ always _be together," He said softly. With that velvety voice that made my knees go weak. There was nothing greater, nothing stronger, nothing purer or true, Than the love I had for Edward Cullen.

I looked at the Pixie. "We all have secrets," ;)

**The End!!**


End file.
